La Lune
by Modate
Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship. Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Although I've been reading fan fiction of all kinds for years, this is my first attempt at writing one, so please, be kind, but honest.

***

**La Lune: Chapter 1**

Sometimes I think I could stare at him all day. For the rest of my life; for all of eternity. No matter how many times I look at him I am stunned by his beauty. A perfection that I will never be able to meet. A standard set impossibly high.

My gaze is averted to my forgotten book – A Brave New World. I've taken Edward's advice and expanded my nonfiction horizons, but it is failing to hold my interest at the moment. My eyes return to my perfect boyfriend – no – fiancée. Will I ever get used to that word? It sticks in my throat like a dry lump of bread. I want to be with him for all time, that much I know for certain. I just don't quite know how I feel about marriage. My thoughts flutter past marriage and straight to the honeymoon.

A long sigh escapes my lips as I flip through the pages of my novel.

I can feel his eyes looking over at me as I mentally kick myself for the sigh I let slip. Now he'll know something is wrong.

"Bella" he whispers. "I can tell when something is bothering you."

Ever since our honeymoon "arrangement" I've had this nasty thought that refuses to vacate my mind. A nagging feeling of inadequacy. If I hadn't have pushed so hard we would not even be in this situation. I would not have a ring on my finger, I would not become the future Mrs. Edward Cullen and he would most certainly not even entertain the idea of making love to me. It's honestly that last thought that bothers me the most. It's the preverbal thorn in my side.

I'm hesitating in my response. I know I shouldn't. I know he can't read my thoughts and I'm secretly glad of it.

"_Bella_"

He's frustrated now. I can hear it in his voice. He tries so hard to hide it. To shield me from his emotions, but he fails. I know him better that he thinks I do. I know him better than he knows himself.

"Edward, do you want me?" I push a hard swallow down my throat. I think my pride was in there. I feel so open, so vulnerable. What if he says no? Do I leave? No, I'm at his house, on his bed and to top things off he drove me here. There is no running away from this.

"Love, why do you ask such absurd questions?" His face looks weary, battle worn. "You know I love you more than life itself." His hand cups my cheek and I lean into its coolness. Another sigh escapes my lips. How does he do this to me every time? Focus Bella. This conversation needs to happen.

"That's not what I meant Edward. I know you love me." I've pulled away from his intimate gesture just slightly. The message is received; loud and clear. His hand drops back to the bed. His eyes now locked on mine with concern and curiosity. What could Ms. Bella Swan be thinking?

"Well then indulge me. What is it you mean?"

Another swallow. I've got no pride left, just raw nerve. Here goes nothing.

I look down at my hands knowing I can't meet his eyes. I can already feel the inevitable blush creep up my face.

"I mean, do you want me... physically?"

Both of his hands are on my face now. The coolness startles me as I intake a sharp breath.

"Bella you shouldn't even have to ask that question. You know I want you. You must know by now what you do to me." He's willing me with his hands to look into his eyes, but I can't bare it. Not yet. I still don't know if he understands my meaning, my fear.

"It's just..." I pause as I watch my fidgeting hands, "I know this honeymoon thing was all my idea and I know you've agreed. I just don't think you've agreed to it for the right reasons. It feels like you're giving in. Like you're waving the white flag of defeat. I know I should be happy about it, but I can't help but feel..."

Hot tears are streaming down my face. I'm such a fool. A naive fool who can't keep her emotions in check. I feel a cool finger slide under my chin. He lifts my face to meet his eyes. My gentle Edward. His eyes are so full of love, concern, fear, confusion. I know it sounds silly, but his life is in those eyes. I fell in love with those eyes.

"Can't help but feel what?" His voice is soft and hesitant. He knows I'm scared. He knows I'm baring my soul to him.

"Guilty." The word comes out in a whisper. No human ears would, or could, have heard it. But I know he did.

His mouth opens as if to speak, but I'm not done yet. There is one more word that is rolling around in my head.

"And... undesirable." I close my eyes as I say this last word. I know it will pain him and I can't look into those beautiful eyes knowing I caused the pain.

His arms are around me now, enveloping me in a cool blanket of comfort. He hand slides through my hair as he gently rocks me back and forth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." His murmurs sound like a chant. Or maybe a prayer. I take a deep breath and pull myself out of his embrace. One hand is still entangled in my hair. I like it when he does that, although I don't think I've ever told him. His other hand is wiping away my tears. I take another deep breath before I start to speak again.

"It just seems so easy for you. To stop. To pull away. I can't keep my hormones in check for even a moment and you can stop everything and go back to what you were doing like nothing happened. I guess I just don't understand how you do it."

Now it's his turn to sigh. Before I register his absence he's off the bed standing at the window. He's staring out at the mountains, at Forks.

"So you assume that I must not want you? That you are undesirable? Easy to resist?" He's doing it again; fighting to hide his anger from me. I can always tell when he's angry because he doesn't move. And there he is, at that window, a perfect statue carved in stone.

"What else can I assume? We never talk about it. It's not only the act of sex that is taboo, but the subject as well." I look down at my hands again. Huh. I'd been playing with my ring this whole time. I didn't notice. I don't look at it often, possibly out of fear, but it really, truly is beautiful. Made more beautiful by the fact that it came from Edward.

He finally turns to look at me. "It's not taboo Bella. I'm just..." He shoves his hands roughly in this pockets, shuffles his feet. He avoids my gaze as I did to him only moments ago. He's nervous. I can't help it. I chuckle in spite myself and his eyes jump to mine in an instant.

"Old fashioned?" I say, finishing his thought for him. It's as if an invisible hammer broke the ice between us. In an instant the mood is light. He returns to my side.

He laughs lightly as he sits on the bed. "Is it that obvious?" I smile as his hand takes mine.

"Edward, old fashioned or not, I think this is something that we both need to talk about. And I don't mean talk about in circles with innuendos and secrets. I mean honestly, like two adults, in an adult relationship. We owe ourselves that."

His appearance softens as the weight of my words settles in on him. Slowly he lies back on the bed taking me with him. I press my warm cheek again his cool, hard chest. Another sigh escapes my lips and I can feel him chuckle again. He is fully aware of his effect on me. I just wish I knew what mine was on him.

"You're right. We do owe ourselves that much. I guess I just don't know where to start... or what to say for that matter. This is all new to me."

I turn to face him resting my chin on his chest. Our eyes meet and I can see that he is just as uncertain as I am. Just as nervous.

"This is new to me too Edward. Just because I lack control doesn't mean I have the slightest idea what to do or say."

"My beautiful Bella. Have you ever thought that maybe I can control myself around you because I've had decades more practice than you?" He smiles at me with that famous crooked grin. My heart flutters in my chest giving away my hand. I'll never be able to play poker with him.

"Edward stop that!" I playfully slap his chest with my hand. "You're doing it again."

He laughs as he puts his hands up in a sign of defeat. "Alright, sorry, sorry." He continues to laugh as his hands slide back down to my waist.

"What did you mean by having decades more practice?" I can feel my face scrunch up in that confused way it always does when I don't quite understand something he says.

"I've spent the better part of my life abstaining from human blood Bella. I've developed a certain level of self control. It does not mean that I don't want you." His hands are sliding up and down my back down, in slow deliberate moves. It feels like heaven. The coolness of his hands burn through my shirt, leaving trails of fire on my skin.

"Trust me. I want you more than you can imagine." With his hands in my hair he gently lifts my head to kiss the bridge of my nose. I can feel his breath on my face and inhale its sweetness deeply. Yet another meaningful sigh leaves my mouth and I clutch onto him with all my might. As much as I want this to continue I know there is more that needs to be said.

"What are you afraid of Edward? And don't just say you're afraid of hurting me. That much I know. "

He averts his gaze back out to the landscape beyond the Cullen home. I prop myself up on my elbows, still draped over his chest. This time it's my finger under his chin, turning him to face me.

"Don't be afraid. You can trust me." I will him to look at me and he grants my request, his golden eyes peering into mine.

The back of his hand glides down my cheek as he whispers, "I do trust you. But saying the words makes them all the more real and I don't know if I'm ready for that." His eyes leave mine, but only for a moment. When they turn back I can see a steely determination in them that wasn't there an instant ago.

"Sometimes I feel like there are two halves of me, each fighting to win control. The one half, the monster, desires your blood above all else." He breathes deeply as his honest words wash over me. I often wonder how much of his breathing comes from the instinct to smell his surroundings, and how much comes from his time spent with humans. Another deep breath rolls through him.

"But it's not this part of me that I fear the most. I know now that my love for you runs too deep. I know I can never hurt you in that way, that I won't lose control. It's the other half of me – the man – that I fear the most."

My face scrunches again in confusion and without even having to ask Edward answers my question.

"It's not your blood I crave. The burning in my throat is nothing compared to the burning in my heart. My love for you has awoke yearnings I'd never felt before. Feelings I don't even really comprehend. I desire you in a way I have never desired anyone before." His eyes burn into mine and I can't escape his stare. I can feel his words penetrate the very depths of my soul. He does want me. He wants me as much as I want him. Relief washes over me as I lay my cheek back on his chest for a short moment. I quickly hug him tight before I return my eyes to his.

"Edward, its okay to want those things. It's normal; human even."

I love his laugh. The way it rings through a room like bells on Christmas. It fills me with a joy I've never known before.

"Bella you make me feel more human than I ever thought I could. "

"Well good, now if I can only make you realise that you are a good man and not a monster, my work here will be done."

"You may have your work cut out for you," he states as he breaks out yet another grin that makes my insides feel all wobbly. I've turned to jello in a split second. Two can play that game.

I slowly crawl up his chest so that my face is even with his. I put on my best seductress look, which is not saying much. My lips brush past his ear, "Well Mr. Cullen" I whisper, "I do charge by the hour." He shudders beneath me and I can't help but smile to myself. Maybe I'm better at this than I thought. Not wanting this to go too far I sit up on the bed. This conversation is still far from over.

"Seriously though, there must be something we can do to make the honeymoon easier... on both of us."

There is a pregnant pause that hangs in the air. Slowly he sits up. He is pondering something. A look of deep thought.

He grabs my hand and abruptly pulls me from the bed. I gasp in surprise and stumble helplessly behind him.

"Edward, where are we going?" The words fall out of my mouth without grace, my breath still laboured from the shock of his actions.

He stops dead in the hall, his hand cupping my cheek again. His eyes look lovingly into mine and I am a puddle yet again. Dazzled.

"To talk to Carlisle."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter – you were all too kind. I will try my best to update as quickly and as often as I can. I am a student and I also work so you may have to be patient from time to time. Enjoy the chapter.

***

**La Lune: Chapter 2**

Here I am, hand in hand with my fiancé, standing at my soon to be father-in-law's door. And why are we here? To talk about sex of all things. My face is flush with embarrassment, my heart pounds in my chest threatening to break free.

I can feel Edward squeeze my hand in reassurance. He looks over at me just as I look to him.

"Don't be scared love. I know he's wanted to talk to me about this for a while now. "

Okay. That makes things a little easier. He's been expecting this conversation, although, probably not with me in the room.

Before Edward could knock Carlisle's musical voice fills the air.

"Edward, Bella, please come in."

Carlisle's office is magical. There is no other way to describe it really. A feeling of warmth and comfort spills into me as I walk through the door. If I didn't know better I'd say Jasper was hiding behind one of the curtains. I instantly feel better. The steady thump of my heart has reduced to a slight flutter. This is another one of those conversations that needs to happen. Although I'm not thrilled about the subject matter, I am grateful that the Cullen house is vacant save for us three. I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with the inevitable torture that will soon follow once the rest of the Cullen family are made aware of this particular afternoon. I know well enough by now that there are no secrets in this house. Especially where Alice is concerned.

Carlisle is sitting behind his desk, in a large leather chair; the kind you see big wig executives sitting in. He places his book down on the desk. Le Comte de Monte-Cristo. The title is in French but enough of the words are familiar to me to know what it is – The Count of Monte Cristo. I forgot that it was originally a French book and of course Carlisle would want to read in its intended language. The book is bound in leather, probably a first edition and it looks worn from many years of reading. I have to remember to ask Edward if he's read it before.

"What can I do for you both?" He gestures us to sit down in the two chairs that are in front of his desk. Have they always been there? I can't remember. I wonder if he was expecting us?

I sit in the chair to the left but I keep my hand firmly in Edward's not willing to give up my lifeline of comfort. He gives my hand another gentle squeeze telling me he doesn't want to let go either.

"Well Carlisle, Bella and I have been talking." Edward inhales deeply. An attempt to calm his nerves I imagine. This can't be easy for him. I try to picture myself talking to Charlie about this. Nothing short of disaster.

The deep breathes sufficiently calm him and I can see a look of pure nerve gathering on his face. Here goes nothing... again.

"As you know Bella and I plan to be intimate on our honeymoon." The word intimate sends a flush to my face that I know I can't hide from either of them. Darn my human frailties. As much as Edward loves my blushing, it is not something I will miss once I'm immortal.

Carlisle nods at Edwards's bold statement of our intimacy; a gesture for him to continue.

"Although that plan has not changed, we both have some... reservations. We were hoping for your guidance on the issue."

Finally mustering the courage to look at Carlisle I can see a genuine warm smile spread across his face. He was expecting this.

"Of course, I will help in any way I can. What exactly are you concerned about?" His eyes lock onto mine and I realise; the question was clearly meant for me – to include me in the conversation.

My hands fidget, my throat clears and heat rushes to my face. Why does this have to be so difficult? I swallow hard realising I can't simply be an observer to this conversation.

"Well... I think Edward and I are afraid of the same thing." I steal a look at Edward just for a moment and I receive the encouragement I need to continue. "Neither of us really knows what we're doing and well... we have no idea what to expect. Maybe if we had a better idea..."

I don't need to finish my sentence. I can see a thought, an idea, perhaps even a plan forming in Carlisle's mind. He was definitely expecting this conversation. He's armed and ready.

"Well I'm sure you understand the... mechanics of the act itself."

"Bella and I have both had to suffer through sexual education at school. I've had to endure it more times than I care to recollect." I could almost see the countless memories of condom and STD lectures whirl through his mind as he quietly groans to himself. In my mind, repeating high school over and over again is nothing less than torture.

I decide to jump in, feeling slightly braver than before. "It's not mechanics we need Carlisle... it's more the feelings and emotions we should be expecting. "

Carlisle rises from his chair, his hand placed pensively on his chin. He starts a slow pace back and forth, like the motions of an old pendulum clock. I could feel the seconds ticking by as I watch him. My palms grow sweaty and my breathing anxious. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Finally Carlisle's melodic voice fills the room yet again.

"To be honest with you both, I doubt very much that this is anything that can really be explained in words. Of course I could describe the emotions to you, but they would have no context. Could I have explained what love felt like adequately enough to describe the true feeling of the emotion?" His eyes shine with nothing but concern and caring.

My eyes meet Edward's and I know that no words could describe this feeling; the love I felt for this man beside me.

"So is there _nothing _that we can do?" Edward speaks to his father but holds my gaze with his eyes. There is a hint of desperation in them – something I hadn't seen before. It seems like he would be willing to do almost anything. A feeling nags at me. Deep down I know we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me; for the bargain we made.

"There is always hope and there is _always_ something that can be done. That being said, you must both, of course, be willing."

He must see the confusion on my face and continues with nothing more than a moment's pause. "I know you both have certain boundaries when it comes to your physical relationship, but you may want to consider... a less strict set of rules."

"Carlisle, those rules are in place for a reason - for Bella's protection. If anything ever happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself." The sincerity of Edward's tone was undeniable. I was an idiot to think that he denied me for any other reason than out of love.

"Believe me Edward, I understand your fear and your hesitancy, but you are putting too much pressure on yourself... you both are. The tension between the two of you is palpable. If you want your wedding night to be a successful one, you both must be willing to work at it."

Edward and I sit in silence, both contemplating the words we just heard. I am the first to speak.

"Maybe he's right Edward..." he tries to stop me, but I lift my hand before he can "hear me out." He simply nods allowing me to continue. "What was it like for you, being around me, when we first met?"

"Bella you know the answer to this. It took every ounce of my will power not to kill you in Biology in front of a classroom full of students. I spent the entire hour plotting your death. You remember how quickly I left the room, how badly I wanted to be in any class but yours..."

A feeling of guilt washes over me. I know he is ashamed of how he felt in those early days of our relationship.

"And yet, here you sit with your hand in mine, wanting to marry me, to be with me for the rest of our lives. What's changed?"

He smiles at me and again I'm dazzled. "I realised that nothing on this Earth could make me hurt you. I love you with everything that I am. And... I got used to being around you. It actually brings me comfort now. It pains me to be away from you."

I blush for what feels like the hundredth time today. I hate and love that he has this effect on me; the ability to turn me into a gibbering mess in mere seconds.

Carlisle is beaming at us both now. I've just made the exact point that he was trying to make.

"Don't you see Edward? You and Bella had to work at reaching the level of intimacy you share now. Why couldn't the same principal be applied again? To go from nothing but chaste kisses to making love in one night is too much to ask of anyone, let alone a vampire and a human."

I can see Edward's resolve crack slightly as a smile spreads across his beautiful face.

"You may be right Carlisle. We could be setting ourselves up for disaster... and disappointment."

I can't help but smile. The idea of sharing more with Edward sends warmth radiating through my body. He turns to me smouldering me with his gaze. The warmth pools tightly in my stomach and my breath hitches in my throat slightly. I know my face is red again, but I don't care.

"Bella, this is something that we would have to take slowly. If I lost control I would never be able to forgive myself. "

"I know Edward and I completely agree. You know what they say, slow and steady..."

We both laugh for the first time since we set foot in Carlisle's office. Edward turns to face his father again. They're talking, not out loud, but I know something is being said.

"Um... I'm still here," I say pointing out the obvious. I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't like being left out of conversations; especially when they are about me.

Carlisle turns his head to face mine and smiles gently. "Of course Bella, I apologize. I did not mean to be impolite. I didn't want to embarrass you with this particular piece of advice."

I laugh out loud but quickly realise they don't understand my response. "Carlisle, I'm sitting with my future father-in-law talking about having sex with his son. In your world that might be considered a normal day at the office, but in mine... well let's just say that Edward would be dead and buried by now."

I rarely hear Carlisle laugh and I'm enjoying the feel of it now. Not a chuckle or even a giggle, but a full bellied roar. The laughter is infectious as both Edward and I join in.

"I often forget that this openness that our family shares is new to you Bella. Well, as I was saying..."

I glance briefly over at the love of life. He looks nervous... no not nervous... embarrassed. I quickly look back at Carlisle wondering what could make Edward so uncomfortable.

"... I believe that feeling the pleasure of release would be tremendously beneficial... to you both. It is the most intense, yet unpredictable of all the feelings you will experience. Although you could each experience it alone, it would be more useful if you were together. Knowing what to expect in that regard will help to better prepare for your wedding night."

Release? I can feel the word clunking through my mind like a combination lock waiting to open. He couldn't mean... wait he does mean...

"Oh." It was all I could say. My response enlists a quiet chuckle from Edward. I can fully understand his look of unease before. Please, please let the floor open up and swallow me whole. At least he didn't say orgasm. I would have died in this chair, right here, right now if he had.

Before I realise its happening I'm being ushered out of Carlisle's office with Edward right behind me.

"Well I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about and I believe I've sufficiently mortified you both enough for a century. Please know that if I can help any further that my door is always open."

I can hear Edward thanking his father, but my focus is elsewhere. I'm too embarrassed to look Carlisle in the eye again, but I'm sure he understands.

I still can't bring myself to speak as I stare at my hands, both of which are enclosed in Edward's. We are both quiet now just outside Carlisle's door. Finally Edward breaks the silence.

"Well that was...interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone that reviewed the latest chapter. Keep them coming! Enjoy the chapter.

***

**La Lune: Chapter 3**

Somehow I'm back in Edward's room. I don't even remember walking down the hall. Edward is sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap. His eyes are gentle, waiting for me to snap out of my dazed state. I've got to pull myself together. I'm the one that suggested an adult conversation and here I am suddenly rendered mute by one word. Release.

I walk over to the bed and sit down beside Edward, my hands mimicking his. Moments pass as neither one of us has the courage to speak. Finally it is Edward who once again breaks the barrier of silence between us.

"What are you thinking?" The words are in a whisper but they are so full of meaning. His hands slide over to mine. He's facing me now. I slowly turn to face him.

"I'm glad. It feels like a weight has been lifted; that we can finally talk about this reasonably. And I'm glad because it seems like we might have something resembling a plan."

"More like an experiment," he snorts.

I pull his eyes to mine. I need him to see the love I feel for him, the desire; the pure need. I want him to know that there is nothing in this world that will keep me away from his side. That no matter what obstacles we will face that I will be there, my hand in his. I try to convey all of this in a single look.

I hear him sigh ever so quietly and I know he understands.

"Edward, I know we can do this. I'm not saying it will be easy, but you and I can do anything as long as we're together. I know it in my heart."

His hand cups my cheek and I soften into the coolness that lingers there. His thumb runs circles on my face. If I died right here, right now I'd be happy.

"You really believe that don't you? That we can face anything together?"

"Of course," I say as I bring my hand to cover his. "Don't you?"

He's silent for a moment, pondering my question. "Yes" he says finally. "I do believe that." He leans into me, our foreheads touching. His breath is a sweetness I will never tire of. Inhaling deeply, I can feel the coiling of warmth in my belly. With one breath he turns me into a puddle of desire. I know he can hear my heart flutter and feel my face flush. I wish I knew what this is doing to him.

As if to answer my question he lets out a quiet moan, barely loud enough for me to register it. It is the most erotic sound I have ever heard in all my life. The warmth turns into a fire and I feel Edward's lips on mine. They are gentle and deliberate like an explorer discovering a new land for the first time.

My mouth moves slowly on his – still chaste, still innocent – but with a new found feeling behind them. I can feel his hand in my hair lightly and I sigh from the contact.

"I know I've never told you this before," my lips still on his, kissing him gently between words, "but I love the feeling of your hands in my hair."

Edward moans again and the kiss instantly becomes intensified. My arms wrap around his waist, snaking up his back. This is usually where things stop; where Edward pulls away and I groan in frustration. Not wanting it to end I draw away from him, ever so slightly.

He responds by pulling me back into him, crushing his lips onto mine. I let out a moan and am instantly embarrassed by my vocalization. The heat in my belly coils into the most painful pleasure I have ever experienced. I've never wanted Edward so much in my entire life.

Just when I think it's all going to end I feel Edward's cold tongue skim along my bottom lip. I can't help but shiver in pleasure from the contact.

He's never done _that_ before. Again his tongue runs over my bottom lip and without even thinking I open my mouth in response. Instantly I am rewarded for my boldness and his tongue is in my mouth. Every kiss, every touch, every dream – they are nothing compared to this feeling.

The exploration of our mouths begins softly, with an unspoken hesitation. Edward's cold tongue in my hot mouth is bliss. In this moment we are the perfect balance of fire and ice. My breath is coming out in pants now and it is impossible to stop the sounds that escape my mouth. I feel his hands slide under my shirt running along the vertebrae of my back. I moan loudly pushing my upper body against his; my soft breasts against the hard marble of his chest.

A low growl rumbles from his chest and I fear we've gone too far. In an unprecedented move I pull away from him softly kissing his chin, his cheek and finally resting my lips on his temples. He breathing is fast and deep and I smile knowing that he is just as affected by our kissing as I am.

His lips move slowly across my neck, alternating between gentle kisses and slow licks on my skin. He kisses a path of liquid fire up my neck, mimicking my earlier movements. My blood is boiling, my heart pounding. His journey comes to an end at my ear where I can feel him nibbling on the soft lobe there. I gasp, taking in a sharp breath. My head is spinning and my breath is hot on his face.

"Bella, Bella..." I've never heard him like this before. His voice is so full of desire. The coiling in my belly tightens in response. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Instantly I am on the bed lying back on the coolness of his comforter. Edward hovers over me, his eyes dark with longing. I want to feel the weight of him on my body, but I know he won't let go for fear of hurting me. The back of his hand slides along my cheek. My eyes flutter shut and I sigh deeply.

His lips are on mine again, beginning where we left off. His hands rest on either side of my body holding up his weight. I want him to touch me, to feel me. I wrap my arms around him in a feeble attempt to draw him closer to me.

He hesitates for a moment bringing his forehead to mine. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispers.

Trying to alleviate his fears I lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You won't. You can't."

"_Bella_"

"I promise to tell you if you are too heavy or if you hurt me in anyway." I look deeply into his eyes and he knows I'm telling the truth.

"You promise?" A slow grin spreads across his face and I know his resolve is melting away.

"Yes I promise," I lean into his lips and whisper "now kiss me."

Yet another low growl leaves his chest. I can feel it vibrate through my skin as he wraps his arms around me. The passion between us has ignited into flame. My hands run through his hair as his run along my back. As our tongues duel my breathing becomes heavy again. A layer of sweat breaks out all over my body. My pulse is racing, my head is spinning and I swear I can see stars.

Confusion hits as I can feel Edward laugh, "Breathe Bella."

His lips are on my neck again sucking gently at the pulse point there. "I don't need to breathe. I could die right here and I would be happy."

Edward laughs again and brings his eyes to meet mine. "Please don't. I would really rather not have to explain that to my family."

He brings his lips down to mine again. The pace is slower, more languid. I relax into his embrace as my heart slows to a steady thud in my chest.

"We really should thank Carlisle though." His lips still on mine I can feel the flutter of his words on my mouth.

"Yes, yes we should," I sigh, kissing him between words. "We'll buy him a fruit basket."

Edward chuckles slightly as he kisses my nose. "I can hear him laughing at us," he murmurs.

"He's listening to us?" I'm mortified at the thought of Carlisle listening to our heated foreplay. I duck my head into my chest in humiliation.

Edward is laughing fully now. How can he not be embarrassed by this? "No love, I imagine his ears perked up when he heard his name. I doubt he'd want a front row seat for this. I am still his son remember."

A small laugh escapes my lips. I doubt any father would want to witness their child in this particular situation. I brought my hand to Edward's face, lightly tracing the contour of every inch with my fingers. I will never know what I did to capture the attention of this man, this perfect being, but I am grateful for it. His eyes stare lovingly into mine while his hands draw lazy circles on my hip.

Each minute flows into the next like the lyrics of a song. Time seems to stop as we stay this way, engrossed in each other's presence.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Whatever for?" he asks flashing me a dazzling smile.

"For taking the risk. For being willing to experiment. For loving me enough to try."

"There is no need to thank me, no need at all. I want this as much as you do. I want to be your partner in life, in every way possible. Besides," a flirty smile spreads across his face, "it was quite fun."

"_Fun?_" my eyebrows raise in question.

He's back at my ear again, nibbling, "wonderful, amazing and incredibly... erotic." The last word leaves his lips in a low growl. I feel my stomach drop in response, the heat pooling again.

"That's much better," I whisper.

He kisses me quickly and scoops me up into his arms embracing me tightly. I rest my head on his chest listening to the breaths he doesn't need to take.

"As much as I don't want this to end, Charlie will be coming home soon and you did promise to make him dinner."

"I know, we really should be going," I groan. "Staying for dinner?"

"I would if I could, but Alice has requested my help for the evening," Edward says as he lifts me off the bed as gently as I was placed there. "I will come by in time to tuck you in."

I nod, my face in a slight pout. Being apart from Edward is like being without air – painful. If I could spend every minute of every day with him I would.

"Oh," I groan in remembrance, "don't come by too late. Alice says I will need my beauty sleep for tomorrow."

He pulls me into his chest for another hug. "You will _never_ require beauty sleep," he declares kissing the tip of my nose.

"Maybe so, but I will still need sleep if I'm going to survive an entire day of wedding invitations, ribbons, cakes and goodness knows what else I will be subjected to."

"You're getting married?" he replies mocking me. "Who is this lucky fellow?"

"Oh I don't know," I say waving my hand dismissively in the air, "just some guy I know."

"Hmmm," he ponders sarcastically, "would I like him?"

"Not at all," I snort, "he's dreadfully boring and _soooo _melodramatic. I've actually grow rather weary of his company."

Seeing Edward's shock at my response was enough to send me into a fit of laughter. I pull away from him buckling over as the laughs continue to roll through me. I can see him fighting the grin that threatens to spread across his face. I bite my cheek trying to stop the giggles from escaping. He lunges at me and I attempt to dodge his attack. I am, of course, unsuccessful.

"You really are cheeky today," he states spinning me around. We're both laughing now.

"Yes," I say as he pulls me into yet another hug, "but you love it."

"I do," he whispers into my hair, "I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Once again, I thank everyone who took the time to review my little story. I'm a little ahead of the game with regards to my school work so I'm posting a little earlier than usual. Enjoy the chapter.

***

**La Lune: Chapter 4**

I rise into consciousness leisurely. My eyes slowly flutter open as I roll over onto my back. The first thing I see when my eyes finally open is Edward's beautiful face looking down at me. He's grinning like a Cheshire cat and I can't help but smile back.

I mumble something resembling a good morning to him and stretch my arms over my head.

"I love watching you wake up," he sighs. "Most mornings you look so peaceful; so content."

My hand finds its way to his face, gently stroking his cheek. I want to wake up this way every day for the rest of my life. Suddenly I realise that my sleeping days are numbered. I'm not sure how to feel about this revelation.

"Do you ever wish you could sleep?" I ask him stifling a yawn.

"I never really thought about sleep until I met you. The memories from my human life are faint, but I have no recollection of sleeping or what it felt like."

His answer makes me sad. Would that mean I wouldn't remember what it was like to sleep? Brushing off the idea, I bring my focus back to Edward who appears to be deep in thought.

"You didn't really answer my question," I say gently, not wanting to jar him from his thoughts.

He brings his gaze back to me, sliding the back of his hand down my cheek. The first time he touched me, purposefully, was with that exact motion. My heart still stutters every time he does it.

"I have often thought about what it would be like to sleep with you," he says smirking at my sudden blush. "Really sleep. To drift into slumber beside you and to wake up with you in my arms. I would love nothing more than see your beautiful face in the morning, as you see mine when you wake."

My mind returns to the notion of sleeping and the fact that I would no longer have to once I am a vampire. What else would I miss? Brushing my teeth? Eating? Breathing? I have given so much thought to everything that I would gain – everything that I would _not_ be missing, but I haven't really thought about what I would be giving up. I am still determined to find a way to keep Charlie and Renee in my life somehow. The Cullens haven't spoken much about what would happen after I am turned, but I know that a "faked death" is the usual rouse. Leaving my parents with a lie is the only thing that doesn't sit right about this. It leaves a sinking feeling deep in my gut. They will be devastated and I will be the cause of that pain.

"Bella?" Edward whispers gently.

I bring my focus back to him relising that I must have drifted off.

"Where did you go?" he questions. "You looked so far away."

"I was thinking about Renee and Charlie." I reply honestly. I pause for a few more minutes, my thoughts drifting back to my parents. His patience with my _human moments_, both physical and mental is growing. "And I was thinking about what I would miss when I wasn't human anymore. I hadn't really given it much thought. I was so focused on everything I would be gaining."

He face is lined with concern. The topic of my change is never an easy one. Talking about it is always difficult for us both but I know discussing what I would be "losing" will be even harder.

"And?"

I laugh out loud at his curiosity. I doubt he will ever get used to not hearing my thoughts.

"I think I will miss sleeping... and... maybe chocolate."

That's enough to bring him out of his funk. He smiles immediately and draws my body into his for a hug. I breathe in his scent and allow it to fill me.

"Now I really wish I could sleep," he laughs.

We stay that way; embracing in a comfortable silence. For many people silence is awkward, but I enjoy its company. It allows me uninterrupted time to look at Edward – to admire and marvel in his perfection. As I regard him, I know he is doing the same to me. I love these moments, and like all the others that came before this one, I know it has to end.

"I would love to stay this way all day..." I lament, "but..."

"Alice will have both our heads if I don't have you there soon," he states honestly.

I kiss him lightly on the nose and stumble my way out of bed and to the bathroom. My lack of grace is most certainly not going to be missed.

Less than twenty minutes later we are walking out the door. I'm fed, my teeth are brushed and I look remotely descent enough to be seen in public. It's not that I don't care about my appearance – standing beside Edward Cullen on a fairly regular basis is enough of a motivator – I just don't have the passion for fashion that Alice does. I giggle to myself as I look down at my choice of denim and cotton.

"What's so funny?" Edward questions as his car hums to what are most certainly illegal speeds.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Alice and how upset she will be at my fashion choice for the day."

"Bella, you look beautiful in everything you wear," he whispers as he cups my cheek. "And don't worry about Alice. Not everyone can be as fashion obsessed as she is."

His gaze causes my breath to hitch in my throat. My heart thumps rapidly in my chest as I sigh in contentment. His eyes are still on me as we round the corner to his driveway.

"I really wish you would keep your eyes on the road," I spit out as I attempt to free myself from his dazzling stare.

He laughs quietly yet again and diverts his gaze back to the road where it belongs.

As we pull up to the Cullens' home I can see Alice waiting outside, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looks thoroughly unimpressed; a look that frightens me.

"Edward Cullen, I told you to have her here by 9 o'clock sharp. Do you have any idea how much work we have to do?" Alice's usually melodic voice is gone; it's been replaced by a deep menacing growl. I can hear her clearly and we hadn't even exited the car yet.

"Umm... I think I'm going to stay in the car today."

Edward frowns at my response as he leaves the car. He swings around the vehicle to open my door for me.

"Alice, she was still sleeping. Bella finally slept well for the first time in weeks and I wasn't about to wake her earlier than necessary. Forgive me, but my priority will always be the welfare of my fiancée."

Alice's features soften immediately. She drapes her arm over my shoulder and ushers me into the house. "All is forgiven brother, but remember," she calls back to Edward, "she's _mine_ today."

I look back quickly giving Edward a pathetic wave as Alice escorts me the rest of the way into the house. Emmett, Jasper and Esme are sitting in the front room. The boys are playing video games as Esme watches their competitive nature in dismay. I'll never understand the male obsession with blowing things up. With each explosion Esme cringes – I guess she doesn't get it either. Her attention switches to Alice and me as we walk in the front door. She smiles warmly and opens her mouth as if to speak.

Alice cuts her off quickly, "No time Mom. Bella and I are behind schedule as it is." With another forceful push I am directed up the stairs. I see a flash of sympathy from Esme before she is gone from my sight.

"Alice I'm really sorry for being late," I murmur.

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault and I'm not angry at you at all," she sings sweetly. "It's your soon-to-be husband that should know better." Alice is muttering and growling under her breath. It's too hushed for me to hear, but I know to keep quiet for a few more moments while she attempts to calm herself.

Alice plunks me down onto her bed and leaves the room. She is back moments later with a large box labelled 'Wedding'. She places it on the bed between us and takes off the lid. It's full to top with magazines, photographs, fabric samples and goodness knows what else.

I let out a deep sigh and plunge my hands into the box, preparing myself for what is promising to be a _very_ long day.

***

Hours later I stand up giving my legs a well deserved stretch. I reach my arms over head and let out a low moan. The stretch is almost as satisfying as the work that preceded it. Alice and I have accomplished in mere hours, what I thought would take days. I would have been happy to hand all responsibilities over to my future sister and wash my hands of the whole affair. I had wanted to distance myself from the entire process; to forget what I had agreed to. But at some point during the past few hours, I have discovered a certain enjoyment in planning a wedding – my wedding.

The details are tedious and at times dreary, but the feeling behind them is more than enough to keep my interest. I don't really care if the linens are off-white or eggshell, but being a part of the planning process has become important to me. Being present, in the here and now, shows everyone; proves to everyone that I want to be with Edward. I want him to know that this is the most important decision of my life so far and that it means as much to me as it does to him. At some point during the past few hours, I wanted to become Edward's wife. I want to be Bella Cullen.

I am shocked out of my realization by Alice's hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella..." she giggles. "You were off in space for a moment there. Can I assume you were thinking of my brother?"

Alice's smile is warm and genuine. This woman knew long before Edward did, that I would be a member of the Cullen family one day. She knew long before I did that I would one day love her brother; and with that knowledge she welcomed me into her life without hesitation. I am very, very lucky.

Her smile is contagious and I find myself laughing along with her. "In a way, I guess I was thinking of him." My gaze falls south and lands on the ring that Edward has given me.

It's immediately apparent that Alice has also adopted a new level of patience with my human moments as she gives me the time I need to collect my thoughts.

"I was just thinking that I _wanted_ to become Edward's wife... and that I was grateful that he... and you, were in my life."

The smile that spreads across Alice's face radiates causing her to become increasingly more beautiful. "I always knew you'd come around," she chirps as she winks at me. Never bet against Alice.

"So you've always known that I wanted this. That I wanted to marry your brother... really truly wanted it?"

"Yup, but what you don't know is that deep down, you've_ always_ wanted this. Just took your head a while to catch up with your heart," she says as she pats my head.

Huh. "Huh," I snort, feeling thoroughly annoyed. I will never get used to being the last to know all the time, but that's what I am when I'm in the presence of the Cullens.

"Oh silly Bella," she coos, "don't be mad." Her arms wrap around my waist as her eyes give me their best 'forgive me' look.

I can never stay angry at Alice for long. "I'm not angry at you. I know you can't control your visions," I sigh. "Sometimes it's hard finding out that special moments in my life aren't really unique around you."

"Trust me Bella. I don't watch everything. There are some things that I shouldn't know about my brother," she states with a wink.

"And for that," I laugh, "I am very grateful."

"Speaking of those things that we don't speak of..." The look on Alice's face is mischievous. "I hear you two have a bit of an experiment going on."

My flash flushes with embarrassment almost immediately. "There really are no secrets in this house are there?"

"No, not really. It's hard to keep secrets with me and Edward around."

A quiet chuckle leaves my lips. "I guess it would be tough. Oh wait... you haven't told everyone have you?" The idea of Jasper or Emmett having these kinds of details about my life is mortifying.

"Well of course Jasper knows; I tell him everything. He will not breathe a word of it." She lifts her hand to her chest in an expression of trust. "Besides..." she says in a devious voice, "I just want to know how things are... progressing." She winks at me again.

"Well.... um," I stammer as Alice's laugh fills the room.

"Relax Bella, I don't want all the details... just enough to satisfy my need for girl talk. I don't have many people to talk to about this kind of stuff. Esme is my mother and Rosalie... well her life reads more like soft porn." Alice lets out a low snort with the last sentence.

I have always thought that Rosalie and Emmett's relationship is based more on sex than intimacy. If Alice's reaction is any gauge, my predictions may be close to the truth.

"Please Alice. I _really_ don't want any details on Rose and Emmett."

"Ha," she laughs out loud. "Just wait until your hearing improves. You won't need to hear the details from me."

Alice cackles deeply at my moan of disgust. "Bella..." Alice chastises me waving her finger in front of my face, "don't change the subject."

"Okay, okay. Things are going... fine." The look on Alice's face says it all. If I want this conversation to end anytime soon I will have to provide more information than a simple 'fine.'

"Well... better than fine," I mutter as a blush creeps up my face. "Things are... um... progressing, but we're taking it slow."

"Progressing eh? So you've finally managed to make it past first base then?"

"Not quite," I giggle. "But at least we have both feet firmly on first now." Never before in my life have I shared this kind of information with anyone. Of course, there hasn't really been anyone to talk about before Edward. It feels both strange and satisfying in a way to talk with Alice about this.

"So you finally managed to get the boy to pry his mouth open then?" she snickers. Her laughter continues to escalate when she sees how uncomfortable I am. "Don't be embarrassed Bella. Who else are you going to talk about this?"

She has a point. My mother would love for me to spill the beans about all the intimate details of my life. She often plays the younger role in our relationship, but as much as she would love it; I would not. My human friends wouldn't understand the complications that Edward and I face. That left only one option that I felt comfortable with and she was staring me straight in the face.

"I know Alice. I guess I'm just not used to discussing this sort of stuff. Actually – I'm not really used to doing this sort of stuff either." I pause briefly to look at my ring again. "It's all new to me."

"Okay then, I'll go easy on you little sister," she says as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Agreed," I state with a big smile across my face. Maybe there was something to this girl talk thing after all. "What do you want to know?"

Alice can barely contain her joy as she bounces on the bed with glee. "Oh where to start, where to start?" she chants as she taps her finger to her lips. For a brief moment she actually looks like she is deep in thought. "Well first things first; how was the kiss?"

"Just like everything else Edward does," I sigh, "perfect." Instantly we both burst into giggles. I'm too distracted by the laughter to realise the door to Alice's room is now open.

"What was perfect love?" I turn my head to see Edward standing against the doorframe of Alice's room. He looks like a Greek god, posing in the entrance. I am stunned by his appearance each and every time I lay eyes on him. This time is no different.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Alice screeches.

"It appears, _ladies_, that your time for the day is up. I have come to rescue Bella."

I glance quickly at Alice's clock to see that he's right. Girl talk certainly does have a way of making time fly.

"I don't need to be rescued Edward," I state. "Alice and I finished up a while ago, we've just been... talking."

Edward raises his eyebrows in question.

"It's girl talk Edward," Alice says. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

Edward sweeps me up into his arms and I melt into his cool embrace. His face is inches from mine and his sweet breath surrounds me. "I didn't know you were one for girl talk," he whispers seductively. "What exactly were you talking about?"

I feel dizzy and warm all at once. One second in his arms and I am already intoxicated.

"I know what you're doing Edward," I whisper back to him with as much passion as I can clumsily muster, "and it's not going to work. My lips are sealed."

"You can't resist my charms forever Bella and as you know, I can be very persistent." I can feel the cool of his hand on my back as he guides me out of Alice's room.

I turn around and give her a quick wave. "Thanks Alice. I really had fun today." I smile warmly at her so that she would know I'm telling the truth.

"Me too Bella. See you tomorrow," she waves. "Oh and Edward... have fun unsealing her lips."

Edward's expression is priceless. It's not often that I see a look of confusion on my fiancées face and I do the only thing I can do in a moment like this. I laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Hello all! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story. Your response has been overwhelming. Now with further a due – onto the action!

***

**La Lune: Chapter 5**

It's just a movie I think to myself. It feels strange to be dreading something as simple as going out in public. I never used to. Until recently I never had a reason to.

I always assumed the hardest part about marrying Edward would be telling Charlie. Looking back, I realize that it went better than I had expected. He had taken the news with a level of grace I didn't know he was capable of. Of course he wasn't thrilled, but he knew it was my choice and I had chosen Edward. In the end, he seemed more amused than anything. I can still remember his laughter at the realization that I would somehow have to break the news to my mother.

At the time, the idea of telling Renee that I was going to get married at eighteen years of age was enough to cause my stomach to sink to my knees. She never tried to keep her feelings about marriage a secret from me. I had dreaded the conversation and as it turns out my fears were unfounded. Apparently she had been expecting the news, much to my surprise. She didn't even try to fulfill her role as mother with a '_you are both too young_' talk. She did, however, take the time to let me know that she trusted my decision. Since that conversation, she's been in permanent wedding planner mode. She had insisted on getting Esme's phone number and calls her almost on a daily basis.

Telling my parents had gone better than either Edward or I had expected. I should have known that this ease would not last. I had warned Edward about the conclusions that people would jump to, but he didn't seem concerned. Forks is a small town and it didn't take long for the news of our engagement to spread. The first time we were seen in public together, with me wearing my ring, was last Friday.

Neither of us were prepared for the stares, the rumours and the nasty comments that flew our direction. It had started as a simple trip to the grocery store, but its end could not have come fast enough.

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" Edward's question pulls me out of my memories. He has one hand on the steering wheel and one wrapped around mine. I sigh as his thumb rubs circles over my hand. His touch makes me feel so safe, so complete.

"I'm just dreading this" I groan knowing full well that we could run into people we know this afternoon.

"I thought the movie was supposed to be good?" Edward questioned, obviously confused by my previous statement.

"No it's not the movie I'm dreading," I explain, "it's _going _to the movie. I'm tired of telling people that I'm not pregnant and I'm tired of being stared at. I'm secretly hoping that someone will do something newsworthy soon so we can stop being the centre of the rumour mill."

Edward chuckles at my comment and then sighs deeply. "I know love, I'm tiring of this also. I know you warned me that this could happen but I just never..." he can't bring himself to finish his statement as he stares out the windshield of the Volvo.

"I know. Me too." I grip his hand tighter. "I wish they had something better to do."

"Well I do have some news that might bring a smile to that beautiful face of yours." Edward flashes me his trademark grin and I am in love all over again.

"Oh, do tell, Mr. Cullen," I coo in my very best fake southern accent.

"Well, as it happens, my brothers and sisters are going hunting later this afternoon and my parents are attending a function at the hospital until early evening."

"Oh really," I whisper, barely holding my excitement at bay. "Whatever will we do with all that free time?" We have already arrived at the theatre and Edward is expertly pulling into a parking spot. He jogs around the car to open my door for me. Ever the gentleman.

His arm floats to my shoulders as he whispers in my ear so quietly I can barely hear him. "I can think of a few things."

My heart sputters and my breathing is ragged. The thought of time alone with Edward causes my skin to ignite. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. In mere moments, we are both caught up in the passion behind the act. His hands are in my hair - mine splay across his strong back. Our moment is broken by the whispers of people behind us.

"I told you they were having sex. She is so totally pregnant."

I groan loudly, as I reluctantly pull away from his embrace. "This is going to be a very long movie."

The look on his face tells me that he agrees.

***

Walking to the car, my mind wanders back to the movie we just saw. It had dragged on and looking forward to its conclusion made it seem even longer. We had lucked out though. Only a handful of people in the theatre were from our school, and their stares didn't last long. Once the previews started, we were completely forgotten.

As we round the corner of the theatre toward the car, we pass by our classmates. I strain my ears to listen to their conversation hoping that it has nothing to do with me, Edward or my _supposed_ unborn child. I can't help but smile as I hear what is undoubtedly the newest buzz word around town - college. Almost everyone who graduated is going away to school in the fall. Well everyone except me that is, much to Edward's dismay. Every now and again he brings up the subject in an attempt to change my mind. It doesn't help that the movie we just saw was about a bunch of kids in their first year of college.

"It only happens once in a lifetime Bella," he states yet again, "you should really be putting more thought into it" Walking hand in hand, we are in the middle of a conversation that had started the moment we left our seats.

"My mind's made up Edward, and I'm not going to change it. Besides, I do think about college every now and again." I explain, "But right now I'm just focusing on more exciting things in my life."

"What else could be more exciting?" he huffs.

"Are you serious?" I laugh. "For starters, we're getting married this summer."

"Right," he moans, running his hand through his hair. "Okay, fair enough. I just want you to experience as many human firsts as you can before... well, you can't anymore." Whenever the topic of my change comes up, his demeanour transforms instantly. Deep down, I wish that he wanted this as much as I did.

"I know you want that for me, and I love you for it. But I can't change who I am, and who I am is someone who wants to spend the rest of her existence with you. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to go to college. And then after we're done... we can go again!"

He guides me gently into the car and shuts the door. He is always so careful and caring in everything that concerns me. I wonder if this will continue even after I am stronger than him.

"I would never want you to change who you are, Bella. I love who you are. "

"Good." I state happily. Finally, onto more important matters. "Now get driving, mister. There is an experiment that needs tending to."

Edward's only response is to accelerate. This is going to be a good afternoon.

***

We arrive at the Cullens' faster than I thought possible. This experiment has unleashed a side of Edward that I have never seen before. A side which, quite frankly, I like – a lot.

With Edward's arm around my waist, we walk silently towards his house. I look up at his home and realise that, as with most things in life, I have taken the beauty of the Cullen home for granted. The decision about where to have the wedding was an easy one. It was understood by us all that the wedding would be here. I pause for a moment to take in the scenery. As our pace slows, I realise that Edward has taken notice of my admiration of his home.

"Sorry," I murmur, "I was just thinking how beautiful the wedding is going to be. Having it here," I sigh, "is going to be just right."

"Esme does have a certain way with things," he chuckles. "No matter where we live, she always makes it feel like home - the one place we can truly be ourselves." I press my back into his chest as his arms wrap around my waist. His chin rests gently on my head. "A house," he whispers, "that is all ours." The chill of his body feels divine against the heat of mine. My heart threatens to explode as his lips work their way down the side of my neck. If the increase in my heart rate doesn't give me away then the moan the leaves my mouth most certainly will.

"Edward," I groan as I pull away from his hold. "Let's do this the right way."

"Is there a wrong way?" he laughs, as he spins me around to face him. His golden eyes stare deeply into mine, and I am dazzled once again. This beautiful, perfect, gentle and kind man is all mine.

"You said this afternoon that you wanted me to have as many human experiences as possible before I'm changed right?"

"Yes," he answers with trepidation.

"Well then," I say, "let's go watch a movie." I grab his hand quickly and pull him into the house. I could tell by the expression on his face that he has no idea where I'm going with this act. I deeply enjoy seeing him confused, as it happens so rarely.

"Bella, I do believe you've watched a movie before and just this afternoon I might add."

"Yes, silly," I reply teasingly, "but I've never made out with my handsome fiancée while _pretending_ to watch a movie before."

He is instantly at my side, the back of his hand sliding down the side of my face. My eyes flutter shut as I become lost in the sensation of his skin on mine.

"I see," he murmurs in my ear. "Well then, you pick the movie and I will be right back." He is gone as quickly as he had arrived. I wonder where he goes when he takes off like this. He doesn't need to use the bathroom or get a drink of water.

I walk over to the Cullens' extensive collection of movies and whine inwardly at the task ahead of me. They own every movie I have ever heard of and hundreds more that I haven't. The particular taste of each of them is evident as I browse my way through the titles. Edward and Carlisle prefer the classics, Esme – the romantic classics. Alice enjoys a more modern take on the romantic comedy, and Emmett likes movies with speed, guns and women. Although their tastes are diverse, there is one thing that unites them all – an obsession with vampire movies. They have every movie about vampires ever made. I can never quite figure out if they watch them for the humour if it or if they are trying to see how close the movie makers get to reality. My hand runs along the spines of the movies and finally settles on one in particular.

A smile breaks across my face as I hear Edward shuffle behind me. He could have entered the room silently, but he always remembers to make just a small amount of noise so not to startle me. My mother once told me that it's the little things that tell you when you are in love. In this moment, I agree with her completely.

"I picked a movie," I state, turning to face him. A small smile graces his face when he sees the title.

"A vampire movie," he muses. "Interesting choice. One of Emmett's favourites. He likes watching Kate Beckinsale run around in big boots and leather."

"Well, if there is leather then I'm sure to like it," I reply sarcastically. "It's not one that you've seen a thousand times is it?"

He steps closer to me, his mouth almost touching mine. For the second time today I am melting from the inside out. "I thought we weren't watching the movie," he laughs. It is a low, deep laugh, and although he tries to hide it, there is an edge of desire to it.

Well," I flirt, "not the _whole_ movie." I shove him gently towards the television so he can start the film. As I watch him walking back towards me, I suddenly feel nervous. The physical side of our relationship used to be so simple. I push and Edward backs away. Now that we are testing our limits, preparing ourselves for our honeymoon, things are not as certain as they once were. As excited as I am about the unknown, I am equally anxious about it.

Sitting lengthwise on the couch, Edward pats the spot between his legs where he wants me to sit. Trying my very best to be graceful, I place myself on the couch and lean back into his chest. Edward takes a deep breath as his arms surround me.

I am trying to pay attention to the movie, but as the first monologue finishes, I know it's a lost cause. Edward's hands are marking a trail on my thighs, slow and deliberate. I know his touch should feel cold, but instead it's lighting a path of fire up my legs that I cannot ignore. My eyes are on the television but my focus is on the god-like creature behind me - the man who is successfully seducing me with nothing but a few fingers. I decide right here and now that I'm not going to make this easy for him. Who said I couldn't have a little fun with this experiment?

His hands continue their path up and down my legs, every now and again wandering to the waist of my jeans. I move my hips just slightly, causing the smallest amount of friction between our bodies. I feel Edward groan as he alternates kisses with gentle sucks along my neck. Who knew such a small gesture could affect him? Secretly I am glad that he is enjoying this just as much as I am.

His kisses are becoming more passionate with each passing moment. I arch my head back, moaning as his tongue traces a long, slow line down my neck. And then, as if by instinct – because it certainly wasn't a conscious motion – I move my hips again.

I am instantly pressed into the couch with Edward hovering over me. Another growl escapes his delicious lips as he descends for a kiss. I smile as his lips press into mine.

"What's so funny love?" he questions, kissing a path from my lips to my ear.

"I just like knowing I have that kind of effect on you," I purr as he gently nibbles on my lobe.

"Oh you have no idea..." he mutters and before I can respond I am swept into the most fervent kiss of my short life. The memory of our first real kiss comes crashing down on me as our tongues meet in a passionate embrace.

I can't push him too far. I don't want this to end before it starts, but my body's intuition takes hold of me as all manner of reason leaves my mind. My hands roam along his back, his arms, his hair. I want to touch everything all at once. The desire in me coils and heats deep within in my belly, like a pool of molten lava. The glorious sounds that are leaving Edward's mouth add fuel to the fire that rages inside me.

Suddenly I am dragged back into conscious thought as Edward's hands, which were safely placed at my waist, begin to wander. Through the thin cotton of my shirt I can feel his fingers tracing my ribs. I can't help but whimper in delight at the prospect of Edward touching me - actually touching me. I place my hands on either side of his face and kiss him more deeply than I ever have before. As my tongue sweeps over his, I feel his hand gently cup my breast. I groan loudly, but I don't care. I know that every sound I make increases Edward's desire, and I like Edward when he desires me.

Never in my life has anyone ever touched me in this way. The pleasure of it is tortuous. Edward's hands moves at a painfully slow pace, as if trying to memorize every square inch of my body. He is so gentle with me – too gentle. I arch my back into his cool hard body, willing him to feel me. His thumb grazes my nipple, causing it to harden in response. In an act of boldness, I slip my hands under his shirt. He growls again, just loud enough to hear, as my hands wander over the smooth, hard muscles of his back. Edward cups my breast again, more confidently this time. Each touch is more erotic than the last. The hesitant, unsure Edward is gone. Holy crow, this feels good. Just as I am about to tell him so, the sound of a throat clearing fills the room.

My head whips around towards the sound. My face burns with shame as my eyes fall onto Esme and Carlisle. I guess their engagement ended early.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: My loss is your gain! My class is cancelled on Wednesday (my teacher went on a short vacation) which has left me with extra time and nothing to do but write about Edward and Bella. Once again I send my thanks to the reviewers! You guys are great motivation to get these chapters out at a faster rate. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

***

**La Lune: Chapter 6**

"Oh my god," I mutter as I did my best to hide my face in Edward's chest. The embarrassment I feel in this moment is like nothing I've felt before. How long have they been there? What have they seen? How did we get caught? Wait...

I slap Edward on the chest as hard as I can muster without breaking my hand, all the while still attempting to hide my face from Esme and Carlisle.

"What was that for?" Edward exclaims letting out a short laugh.

"Didn't you hear them coming?" I choke out. "Wasn't your spidey sense tingling or something?"

"Well love... I was slightly occupied," he admits, staring down at our bodies, still entangled on the couch. I jump slightly as the sounds of gunfire fill the air from the long forgotten movie still playing in the background.

Gathering all the courage I can muster, I look over at Carlisle and Esme. The smiles on their faces tell me that they were enjoying this moment thoroughly. Esme looks especially elated. I can see the desire to laugh out loud bubbling just below the surface of her smile.

"Well, yes," Carlisle states with a forced cough, "as happy as I am that you two are successfully expanding your... horizons, may I suggest a better locale next time."

Edward laughs as he effortlessly pulls me off the couch into his arms. "I couldn't agree more."

My mind is spinning. This doesn't make any sense. They're so calm. No guns, no shouting, no kicking Edward out of the house. As mortified as I am by the situation, I am glad it was them that caught us and not Charlie.

"Well, we'll leave you two to continue watching the movie," Carlisle chuckles, "although you may want to take it upstairs. I doubt your brothers and sisters will be so kind if they were to catch you."

I groan loudly, burying my head in Edward's shoulder. "This is so embarrassing," I mumble.

The laugh that has been threatening to break free from Esme's grasp finally escapes. "Oh, this is so wonderful," she sings, as Carlisle escorts her from the room.

Edward's finger slips under my chin, gently raising my gaze to his. His eyes are soft and caring. "Come on love, let's go upstairs."

Somehow I manage to get my legs to work. My mind is far from our intimate session on the couch, however, my body is still attempting to recover.

Just as we enter Edward's room he sweeps me into his arms and places me lightly onto his bed. Apparently _his_ mind is still firmly on the couch downstairs.

"Where were we?" he whispers seductively into my ear.

"Being horribly embarrassed after being caught by your parents," I state bluntly.

"Oh, Bella," he murmurs as he places gentle kisses on my face, "there is nothing at all to be embarrassed about. They are not in the least bothered by this."

"Really?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

"I promise," he whispers just before he kisses me. It's a gentle, loving kiss. The kind that makes women sigh in movie theatres. The kind that makes me fall in love with Edward all over again.

"Well, you wanted me to have more human experiences." I laugh quietly. "Does getting caught in a compromising situation with the love of your life count?"

"Absolutely," he says, his lips moving on mine. Knowing the conversation is over, I surrender myself to my teenage hormones. Things had been going well before Carlisle and Esme came home – very well - and I want nothing more than to get back to that moment.

It is as if we have never left that couch. I fill with passion and desire for this man almost immediately. There is no time wasted with hesitancy, as Edward's hands roam my body once again. I open my mouth, welcoming him in. I will never tire of this feeling. The way his cool tongue moves in my mouth, the moan of desire that slips out of him when I kiss him back, and the way his hands feel on my breasts. Every moment is heavenly.

Just as I think things cannot get any better, I feel Edward's hand slip under the fabric of my shirt. His touch is cold against the heat of my skin, and I let a quiet gasp slip out.

Instead of pulling away, his hand draws a circular path along my stomach, steadily moving upwards. "Cold, dear?" he murmurs.

I am unable to form a coherent sentence and settle for shaking my head in response. A deep tingle coils in my belly as he continues his exploration up my body. My hands are in his hair now, and I pull him into an even deeper kiss. Cautiously and ever so slowly, I slip my tongue into his mouth for the first time. I know that this could be dangerous, that razor sharp teeth line this path, but I want him to feel the pleasure of it just once. Edward rewards my daring with a deep growl. I linger there only for a second, not wanting to ruin this perfect moment between us.

"Bella," he moans against my lips. Hearing him call out my name in longing causes the coiling heat in my body to descend, pooling between my legs. Finally, we cross yet another carefully placed boundary as his hand covers my breast, nothing separating us but the thin fabric of my bra. The floodgates of desire burst open as a loud moan leaves my mouth and reverberates throughout the room.

Edward's response to my passionate cry is immediate and fierce. His hand, a gentle whisper before, caresses me in determination, as his thumb runs over my hardened peak. His hips press firmly into mine. His evident arousal causes my eyes to open in shock, only to find myself looking directly into his gaze. We are still, our breaths in ragged gasps as we realise the new level of our need.

If there is embarrassment or hesitancy, it is gone almost as quickly as it was born. For a briefest of moments I see that beautiful, trademark grin cross his face before our lips collide in a fury of ardour.

I register the foreign noise a moment too late. Edward's door swings open violently to reveal a very dazed, yet smug looking Emmett.

"Holy shit, she was right!" he yelps. He lets out a low whistle as his eyes examine the situation he has found us in. "I'd say I'm sorry, but you both know I'd be lying," he states, thoroughly amused with his intrusion into our personal life.

It is only then that I realise the gravity of our situation. Our bodies are entwined, Edward's hands are intimately placed – I suddenly feel so very exposed. As if he could read my mind, Edward immediately removes his hand from my breast. I can feel the vibrations down to my bones as he lets out menacing growl towards Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, in my office immediately." The sound of Carlisle's voice is terrifying. In all my time spent at the Cullens I have never once heard him raise in voice in anger. No matter the situation, he is always the pinnacle of calm. I know that he doesn't need to yell for Emmett to hear him. The level of his anger sends a clear message to Emmett and everyone else in this house.

I swear I see a flash of fear cross Emmett's face has he turns to leave. The door closes quietly, and Edward and I are alone once again.

The silence between us is deafening. We are on some streak – caught twice in one day. I place my forehead on Edward's chest, my hands on either side of my face. I don't know whether to cry or laugh at the absurdity of the moment. Edward's apologetic murmurs breach the hush surrounding us.

"I am so sorry Bella," he sighs. "My abilities appear to be rendered impotent when we are..."

The conflict waging inside me ends abruptly as I bubble over with laughter.

"Edward, you are anything but impotent." My gaze flickers south to further make my point.

A timid smile spreads across his face. I imagine he would be blushing right now if he could. I feel humble in response to his bashfulness. Knowing that Edward is just as nervous and unsure as I am makes me feel worlds better.

"A truer statement has never been said," he laughs, kissing me tenderly on the cheek.

Edward turns me gently onto my side, his body slides behind mine holding me close as his arm drapes over my waist. Our breathing becomes one fluid movement between us and I feel truly at peace. I don't want to ruin this moment, but you know what they say – curiosity killed the cat.

"What is Carlisle saying to Emmett?" I ask him quietly.

The feel of Edward's chuckle sends chills up my spine. "Listening in, my dear Bella, would be very rude."

"Not any ruder than knowingly walking in on us," I point out.

"Touché."

I know what killed that darn cat. Waiting. I am itching with anticipation as I wait in silence. I can hear my mother's voice chastising me as she did on so many occasions as a child. _Patience is a virtue Bella._ A virtue that is apparently in short supply.

"Well, it's clear that Carlisle does not want to keep the conversation between him and Emmett a secret," he states, as his superior hearing finally pays off.

"What do you mean?"

"He is speaking at a volume that makes it quite easy for me, and the rest of my family, to hear. It seems as if he wants a message to be delivered."

"I wish I could hear it," laughing at the thought of Emmett being scolded by his father.

In an exercise of patience I wait, yet again, as Edward continues to listen to the discussion I only wish I could hear.

"Carlisle is very disappointed with Emmett..." Edward pauses to listen once again.

"Oh I know that line, disappointed is much worse than angry...trust me," I state, speaking from experience.

"Says that he should have known better... that things are difficult enough for us without having to worry about whether we are being interrupted at every turn."

I can't help but snort at that last statement. Edward and I are anything but a normal teenage couple. Only in our world could a simple make out session end with me in a box in the ground.

"He's asking that Emmett recognize our need for privacy in this matter." There is another brief pause before Edward sniggers.

"He just asked Emmett if he wanted to make things more difficult for us, to make us unhappy."

"Oh," I gasp, "that's a guilt trip if I've ever heard one."

"Well, it worked," Edward states. "Emmett feels terrible. I really don't think he realised how... cautious we have to be when it comes to our physical relationship."

Even though I know Emmett should feel badly about his actions, a wave of guilt washes over me.

"Really?" I ask, my remorse evident in my voice. "We should never have listened. I don't want to know that Emmett feels _terrible_."

Edward rolls me over to face him. "Oh my sweet Bella, you truly are a forgiving person, right down to your very core," he laughs quietly as he rubs my cheek. "I, on the other hand, am delighted that Emmett feels like a sack of crap."

"Sack of crap?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sorry," he snickers, "Emmett's words, not mine." A comfortable silence passes between us as we lie on the bed simply holding each other. I love these moments with him, when no words are necessary. To be content in each others' presence alone is truly a beautiful thing. Edward interrupts my blissful thoughts with a low grunt.

"Speak of the devil," he grumbles. "You can come in Emmett."

The opening of the door is hesitant and quiet this time around. I guess Emmett has finally discovered that not everyone appreciates him bounding into a room without a moment's notice. I reluctantly untangle myself from Edward's embrace and roll over on the bed. Edward is right. Emmett must feel like a sack of crap. He certainly looks like one.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward's tone is short and harsh. He must really be enjoying this.

It's amusing to watch Emmett stand in Edward's door. He's shuffling his feet and running his hands through his hair. He looks almost... human.

"I'm a jerk," he starts.

"That much is true," Edward states as he sits upright on the bed. I join him. It feels weird being the only one lying down.

"It was all in good fun," Emmett whines. Edward responds simply by crossing his arms on his chest.

"Okay... fun _might_ not be the right word for it. It's just that Alice said that your powers don't really work when you and Bella are getting it on. I just wanted to test the theory."

"Getting it on?" I snort. "We were not _getting it on_."

"Not what it looked like from where I was standing," he chuckles. "Looked like Eddie here got some serious boob action."

In the blink of an eye Edward is off the bed, crouching and growling in front of Emmett.

"Okay, okay, poor choice of words," Emmett replies in defeat. He really must feel awful. I have never seen him pass up a chance for a good fight. "Look guys... I'm really sorry okay? I didn't really think it through," he says remorsefully.

Edward's position is unchanging. I can see that forgiveness may have to come from my side today. I remove myself from the bed to stand beside Edward. I place my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"That's fine Emmett. We," I say as I look toward Edward, "are not angry with you... anymore."

Finally Edward is standing upright. "Bella is correct, Emmett. However," he states taking a slow step toward his brother, his eyes glaring, "if it were ever to happen again, I will make it my personal mission in life to turn you into the first ever vampire eunuch."

A small chuckle escapes me as I watch Emmett swallow loudly in what I can only imagine is fear. Emmett, the grizzly bear hunter, is scared. This is priceless.

"Right," he states, as he slowly shuts Edward's door, "never gonna happen again." The soft click of the door is the last sound I hear from Emmett.

I turn to face Edward, barely able to contain my laughter. "Eunuch?"

"Did you see his face," he laughs heartily. "I wish I had a camera."

"What do you need a camera for?" I tease. "You have a photographic memory."

"Well yes, I may, my beautiful human. You, however, do not, and I want you to remember that look for a long time."

I find myself wrapped in Edward's embrace as I laugh deeply. That look was _almost_ worth getting caught for the second time today.

Our laughter turns into sighs as we continue to hold one another. Suddenly Edward breaks free from me.

"Now what is it?" he growls.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alice whispers as she cautiously opens the door, "but I thought you'd want to hear about what I've seen."

A wordless conversation passes between the siblings. I hate it when they get like this. I can't help but feel like the odd one out.

Edward's eyes flicker with interest and my curiosity is piqued. If I was a cat, I would most certainly be dead – twice.

"What?" I huff, unable to remain patient any longer.

A devious smile breaks across Alice's face. "We're expecting a visitor."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Ask and you shall receive! You all wanted to know who the visitor is... well wait no more. Thanks again for everyone who took the time to review my last chapter. Your comments and kind words are greatly appreciated (and an excellent motivation for writing!). Enjoy and let me know what you think.

***

**La Lune: Chapter 7**

"Visitor?" I question, unable to hide the fear in my voice. "But wait, you're smiling... so, not a bad visitor?"

"Nope", Alice insists smugly, "the good kind."

"Like Santa Clause," I gulp.

"Not unless Santa is a cute vamp from Alaska," she grins, sending a wink my way.

Edward's face changes from amused to anxious instantly. "Hold on a moment Alice," he snaps, "your vision did not show anything about him being _cute_."

Jealous Edward never fails to entertain me. He is utterly convinced that every male on the planet wants in my pants. I will never understand what he sees in me. Compared to him I am so wholly plain. I take a quick moment to admire him – my love. He should look dishevelled after this afternoon's activities, but he is as pristine as ever; a picture perfect god.

"Relax Edward," Alice laughs, "there's nothing to worry about."

"You think," I stammer. Last time Alice foresaw no danger she was sorely mistaken. I wonder if I could get one of those robots from the weird sci-fi show my mom used to watch. That way every time I'm in mortal peril, it could make popping and whistling noises as it screeched '_danger Bella Swan, danger_'. No wait, bad idea. I'd need to change the batteries or recharge it all the time. Maybe solar powered? Nope, that wouldn't work with all the damn rain Forks...

"Bella." I blink to find Alice standing directly in front of me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I chuckle, "I was just lost... in space." I continue to laugh to myself at my own private joke. They must think I'm insane.

"I would love to get inside that beautiful head of yours," Edward muses as he stares at me in adoration.

"I seriously doubt that. I'm slightly cuckoo sometimes."

"Sometimes," Alice snorts out sarcastically.

"Annnyway," I drawl attempting to change the subject from my lunacy to the matter at hand. "What's the deal with this mysterious visitor?"

"Apparently he's a friend of a friend of the Denali clan. He seems to be a wanderer of sorts, never really settles down."

"I wonder why that is?" Edward ponders. It's obviously a rhetorical question, but it has me thinking nonetheless. I guess Alice's vision must be incomplete.

"Not sure," Alice responds while examining her flawlessly manicured fingernails. "But there is one thing I am sure of – there _is_ a reason."

"When will he get here?" I ask.

"The Denali will call tonight to ask if he can stay with us for a while. He should be here in about three days." It's unlike Alice to use words like 'should' and 'about'. My thoughts wander to one of the last visitors we had in these parts; James. Timing made all the difference in the world in that case.

"Does he know about Bella?" Edward enquires, unable to hide the apprehension that creeps up into his voice. I sigh deeply in response. It's not that I don't appreciate his concern, but sometimes I think he can be a bit overprotective, although he would never see it that way. I wonder if he will be this protective over me even after I'm changed.

"Oh would you relax Edward. Not everyone has it out for Bella you know."

Leave it to Alice to jump to my rescue, I think smiling to myself. Thanks to her gift, she usually has a more realistic view of the dangers that I face.

"Just answer the question Alice," Edward grunts in response.

"Fine," she mumbles closing her eyes briefly. "He is aware of her existence, but he doesn't really seem to care one way or the other," she reveals.

Looks of perplexity cross the faces of both siblings. Those looks say it all. Alice is right, not everyone wants to kill me, but vampires are usually curious about me, especially about my relationship with Edward.

"That's a little weird, right? I mean, not that I'm that interesting or anything," I ramble, "but most vampires question my relationship with Edward, question my sanity or at the very least think of me as a meal."

"Well, I can help with the meal issue," Alice chuckles apparently amused by my little rant. "He's a vegetarian."

"Are you certain Alice?"

"Yup, saw his face _and_ his eyes. Trust me on that one."

"Well that's one less thing we have to worry about. No Bella on his menu," I state smugly.

"True," Edward concedes, "but I wonder why he seems to have no interest in you?"

Always Mr. Doom and Gloom. How he manages to find the smallest snag in every situation, I will never know. I love him with all my heart and soul, but I wish he could be a little more optimistic every now and again.

"Can't we just count this as a blessing and move on?" I huff. "Frankly I'm a lot happier knowing he doesn't care about me at all. I like blending into the background remember."

"Hold on a sec," Alice perks up. "I meant that he didn't care about you being human. He is as anxious to meet you as he is the rest of us – just not any more than the rest of us. I get the feeling that doesn't hang out with anybody, human or vampire, very often. I think he's looking forward to meeting some new blood... so to speak."

Suddenly I feel very depressed. My only real experience with vampires is with the Cullen's. They are as close, if not closer, as any other family I've ever met. I've never really thought about how lonely an immortal life could be.

I turn to Edward to see him starring lovingly at me. My face must reflect my thoughts. "What's wrong love? You look sad."

My breath hitches in my throat as I am lost in his beautiful amber eyes. The dark circles forming just under them tell me that he needs to hunt. Our _experimenting_ must be taking a harder toll on him than he is letting on. Even with the circles he is still as stunning as ever.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, I was just... dazzled," I sigh. "I was thinking about how lonely he must feel; wandering around the world for eternity with no one to share it with." I blink back the tears that threaten to escape. How can I go from being dazzled to crying in a few short seconds? Darn my human emotions. I really hate breaking down like this, especially in front of Alice. Edward has seen me as a blubbering mess often enough that I've gotten used to it.

Edward's arms wrap around me instantly. "Oh Bella, please don't cry," he whispers. "It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"Sorry," I sniffle, "me and my stupid emotions. I just feel bad for him."

"Don't feel too bad," Alice joins in. "I have a strong feeling that he chooses to be alone... although I don't know why." She turns to walk out of Edward's room. "Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know. I'll leave you both alone." And with that she is gone.

"I know that she says he has chosen this, but why would anyone want to be alone forever?"

"Honestly love, I do not know." He is out of my arms and at his pensive spot by the window. "Without ever having met you, without ever knowing true love, I may have been contented with my life. Esme and Carlisle are the best parents anyone could ever want and I love my brothers and sisters dearly."

He's silent now. I don't want to say anything, just in case it's simply a pause in his thoughts. He's so very rarely honest with me like this and I don't want to give me any excuse to stop opening up to me.

"As you know, I spent some years away from my family. Although the bloodlust was satiated, I felt so utterly alone. In the end it was the loneliness that brought me back to them. Why this particular vampire would choose to be alone for all his life is beyond me. Now that I know what it is to love someone so completely, I would never choose that life. I will never choose to be without you again."

I slip quietly off his bed, although I know he can hear me. I press my chest against his back and wrap my arms around him. I sigh as I breathe in his sweet scent deeply. I love how his scent alone can bring me comfort.

"I love you so much," I whisper into his skin. "More than I ever thought possible."

He turns within our embrace to face me. Again with nothing more than a look from this man I am enamoured. I trace the chiselled features of his cool face with my fingers. My hand moves to the dark circles under his eyes.

"You need to hunt," I say barely above a whisper.

His hand cups my face; his thumb sliding up and down my cheek. "I'm fine."

Taking his hand in mine I guide him over to the bed. I've been meaning to talk to him about our little experimentations. Now seems as good a time as any.

"Edward how are you doing?" I gaze deeply into his eyes hoping they will tell me what his heart might not be willing to. Deep down I am terrified that this new physical closeness we are sharing was too difficult on him. I am scared that he will want to stop. Now that I've had a little taste of this world, I don't think I will ever be able to go back.

"I told you love, I'm just fine." He runs a reassuring hand through my hair and I lean into his gesture. Every touch feels so good; I fight to suppress the desire that is coiling deep within me again.

"No I don't mean your hunger," I look down at my hands to see that I'm fidgeting. "I was wondering how you were doing with all the... experimenting we've been doing. We haven't really talked about it."

I look up just in time to see a devious smile flash across his face. "Well," he says seductively, "I think it's going very well... don't you?"

My face immediately flushes red and my pulse quickens. Closing my eyes I take two deep breaths to steady myself. I want nothing more than to throw myself at him, but I need to make sure that he's okay first.

"Umm," I clear my throat, "it's going very well. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't too hard for you... being that close to me. The hunger must be intolerable."

"Oh it is," he chuckles, "but not the hunger you are thinking of." His eyes rake over my body in an almost predatory fashion. I will never get tired of him looking at me in that way. I feel like the most desirable woman the whole world right now and I like it. He leans in to kiss me and I place my hand on his lips.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Edward looks stunned, but he is no more stunned than I am. I can't believe I actually stopped him from kissing me. I must be crazy.

"You really are worried about this," he says looking at me with curiosity.

"It's just that I'm enjoying the process... a lot and I don't want it to end prematurely because we didn't check in with each other. Besides," I purr, "I like this new level of closeness we've developed."

"As do I." I don't stop him this time as he lips descend upon mine. As long as he's so willing I might as well take advantage of it. The kiss is long and deep; full of meaning. His attention moves to the soft spot behind my ear, marking a path with a trail of heat down my neck.

"I didn't mean physical closeness," I murmur as he seduces me with his mouth. "I meant the..." I am lost as his tongue sweeps gently across my skin. My insides light with fire as my heart races in my chest.

"The, what?" he whispers into my ear, gently nipping my lobe.

"Hmmm?" The train that carries my thought has officially left the station. His hands trace spiral patterns up and down along my back. He is so very good at this.

"You didn't mean the physical closeness but the..." he trails off as he brings attention back to my mouth. With one more soft kiss he stops his assault on my body. I groan at the loss of contact, my skin begging to burn once again.

"Right," I say sounding dazed. "I like that we are actually talking, honestly – to each other." I smile as I cradle myself into his chest willing my pulse to slow. "It feels good to be able to share _everything_ with you."

"Yes it does," he murmurs taking in the scent of my hair. "Maybe they go hand in hand, the physical and the emotional?"

"Maybe," I pause, "and maybe they feed off each other. The physical only feels so amazing because we have the emotional too." I smile inwardly at my sudden insight.

"Sexy, kind and brilliant. Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

I bring my gaze back to his eyes, wanting to connect with him before I say this. "Nothing more or less than being yourself."

"Thank you," he whispers with sincerity.

"Anytime." I playfully pat him on the head and stand up. "Now you mister are going hunting tonight. I need you at full strength so I can take advantage of you later."

"It appears I have no choice now," he laughs, "my brothers heard you mention hunting and are planning on forcing me to go whether I want to or not."

"You know," I say deliberately placing myself in Edward's lap, "you shouldn't be so resistant to hunting." I kiss him deeply and thoroughly with all the passion I can muster. I pull away slightly, my lips hovering over his. "There are benefits to you being at your... best." I kiss him quickly once more and remove myself from his lap. "Now go. I'll get Alice to take me home."

I smile proudly at myself as I take in Edward's astonished expression. I love having this effect on him. It's nice knowing that he's not the only one with power in this relationship.

The sounds of thundering footsteps echo through the air and just as I register them Emmett and Jasper come bounding into his room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he yelps as he is dragged out of my sight.

God I love him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. I've got fewer shifts at work this week (impending recession and all) so I'm hoping to have another chapter posted in the next three days or so. Unfortunately a recession does little to affect my school work load! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

***

**La Lune: Chapter 8**

I've arrived home to an empty house. Since Edward and I told Charlie about the wedding, I haven't seen him as much as I'm used to. Crime in Forks has been at an ultimate low. Although he could never really complain about this, it had left him itching for something to do. When the Clallam County Sheriff's office called a few weeks back and asked if Charlie could lend a hand with a bunch of robberies that have been plaguing the Seiku area, he jumped at the opportunity. An hour drive in both directions, which by Forks standards is a massive commute, has stretched his usually long days into even longer ones. He spends whatever off time he does have over in La Push. Billy has tried and tried again to get Charlie to drop the search for Jacob, but my dad's always been stubborn.

As my thoughts wander to Jacob I can feel an all too familiar sinking feeling in my stomach. With all the wedding stuff going on he's quickly become someone from my past and I hate myself for it. The more I think about it, the guiltier I fee. Jacob's in pain and I'm the cause; plain and simple. He left because of me. I shake my head absently. He'll come home when he's ready I reason with myself. Deep down, I don't know if I can believe it.

I glance over at the clock and see that dinner time is fast approaching. I was hoping that by some fluke Charlie would have decided to call it an early evening today. With Edward out hunting with his brothers for the night I'm left completely alone for first time in a long while. Since our return from Italy I've barely spent any time away from his side. I've gotten used to having him near me at all times and being apart like this leaves an aching feeling in my heart. I still can't shake the lingering doubt in my mind; the nagging thought that he'll leave me again. I don't want him to know how hard it is for me being away from him. He already stretches his time between hunts further than he should.

I meander over to the kitchen, pick up the phone and begin dialling the number for the Sheriff's office. I feel like cooking... it's relaxing. Might as well find out if I should be cooking for two.

"Clallam County Sheriff's office." The office doesn't have much in the way of staff so I immediately recognize the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Sheriff, this is Bella Swan."

"Oh hey there Bella," he drawls, "what can I do for ya?"

"I just wanted to see if Char... my dad is heading back this way yet. I'm making dinner soon and I wanted to know if he'd be home in time."

"Oh yeah, he left 'bout twenty minutes back. Should be home in half an hour or so. It was a rough day, piles of paperwork, so I bet he'd be pretty happy to come home to a warm home-cooked meal."

"Thanks Sheriff. Any luck on those robberies?" I ask hoping for a positive answer. I only have a few short months left under this roof and selfishly I want to spend as much of them with Charlie as possible. I know, that if I'm changed anytime soon, they might be the last moments I ever have with him.

"We're finally done processing all the evidence," he sighs, "but no good suspects yet. The robberies seem to have stopped. We're thinking whoever it is may have skipped town, which is fine by me. I think your dad was hoping to catch the bad guy. Me... I just want my peaceful town back."

"Yeah," I laugh, "my dad's always liked arresting people." I swear he'd find a way to arrest Edward if he could. Although he's warmed up to him a bit since we got engaged, it's nowhere near as warm as I'd like. As he's said many times before; just because he's accepted my decision to marry Edward doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Well he may still get his wish. You have a good night now Bella."

"Thanks Sheriff, you too."

As I place the phone back in its cradle, my thoughts wander back to Jacob. In my mind I can clearly picture the posters that are scattered all over town; "Have you seen this boy?" I'd like to think that he's safe but I just don't know where he is or if he's coming back anytime soon... or ever. I pick up the phone once again and as I've done countless times since Jacob's left, I call the Clearwaters.

"Hello?" I'm glad to hear Seth's voice answer the phone.

"Hey Seth, it's Bella."

"Hey there Bella," he says cheerfully. "How's things?" A smile spreads across my face. Seth's good nature is infectious. Most of the others in La Push aren't too happy with me right now, but Seth never makes me feel that way. I don't think my constant nagging bothers him, but even if it did, he'd never show it.

"Oh you know... busy. Alice insists on including me in the wedding plans. I seem to be spending all my time picking out place settings or napkins..." I'm interrupted by Seth's laughter.

"Oh please," he chuckles, "you girls love that crap."

"Not me," I insist, "need I remind you... I'm no ordinary girl."

"True. You are a little... odd, but that's why I like you."

"Thanks... I think."

"So I doubt you called to chat about wedding plans." He's right. I've been calling the Clearwaters about once a week for Jacob updates and tonight is no different.

"Just the usual Seth," I say, my mood obviously dampened by the change in subject matter.

"I don't think he's coming back Bella," he whispers, "at least not any time soon. He's doing okay, well physically at least."

"I guess I don't really expect him to come back," I sigh, "but I can't help but ask. Is he still in Canada?"

"I think so, somewhere near a coast if I had to guess. It's hard to tell with him."

"Still not communicating with you guys?" I ask. Although I know the answer, I'm desperate for any details I can get.

"Not really," Seth mutters. The line grows quiet. This is how all of our conversations end. Jacob is my link to Seth and without him in the picture it didn't leave too much to talk about.

"How's Edward doing?" Seth asks changing the subject. I find myself smiling again at the welcomed diversion. I am so happy that Edward and Seth can maintain a friendship, of sorts, with everything that is going on. It gives me hope for the future.

"He's good. I think he's more excited about the wedding than I am. He's out hunting tonight."

"You do want to get married don't you?" he teases.

"Of course, but you know me. I don't like being the centre of attention."

"That's sort of hard to avoid at your own wedding," he chortles.

"Tell me about," I mutter sarcastically. "Anyway Seth, I hate to cut this short, but I've got to get dinner started. I'm surprising Charlie with actual warm food for when he gets home."

"Yeah, Billy said something about him pulling long hours out in Sekiu or something."

"There really are no secrets in this town," I sigh thinking about my "pregnancy" news that spread around town like wildfire.

"Well... there are _some_ secrets. Say hi to Edward for me."

"Will do and Seth... thanks."

"Anytime Bella."

My conversation with Seth has made me feel worlds better. I can't do anything about Jacob – that hasn't changed, but knowing he's okay makes everything a little easier to bear.

After a quick scan of the fridge I release that I haven't been grocery shopping in almost a week. I manage to scrounge up enough food to make a decent salad and some pasta with tomato sauce. It's out of a jar, but at least it will be warm.

I can hear Charlie come in through the front door just as the water boils.

"Hi Dad," I yell out cheerfully as I plunk the noodles into the scalding water.

"Hey Bells," he mutters with considerably less enthusiasm than my greeting. As he walks into the kitchen I can clearly see the result of hours of paperwork on his face. He looks dead on his feet. "Whatcha making?"

"Nothing special, just pasta and a salad," I state, disappointed with my lack of creativity. "With all the wedding plans I've kinda forgotten that we need food in order to eat. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Anything cooked by you is great. Besides," he says as he leans heavily on the kitchen counter, "we've both been crazy busy lately."

"Why don't you relax for a bit Dad," I say as I stir the pasta, "dinner will still be a few minutes."

"Thanks Bells, I've had a hell of a day."

"Yeah I know. The Sheriff said that you did nothing but paperwork today." I can only imagine how long this day must have felt for Charlie. He's always been more about the action and less about the paper trail. This day must have dragged on for an eternity.

I can hear him mutter something about hating paperwork before he's out of earshot.

Less than ten minutes later dinner is done and on the table. I call out to Charlie but with no response. This day must have been harder on him than I first thought. I walk into the living room to find him sound asleep on the couch.

"Dad," I say while gently nudging him on the shoulder. The gentle approach fails miserably as his eyes open suddenly with a look of panic.

"It's just me Dad. Sorry to wake you."

"Didn't even realise I fell asleep," he mutters rubbing his hand through his short hair. "Dinner?"

"It's on the table." We both head back to the table with a comfortable silence hanging between us. I love this about my dad. There is never any need to fill the void with useless chatter about the weather, local new or politics. Neither of us are afraid of silence.

Only when our bellies are mostly full did my Dad finally break the silence.

"So, how goes the wedding plans?" he asks innocently. I'm trying to hide the skepticism in my eyes. Although Charlie is making an effort, I still can't tell if he actually wants to hear about this or if he's just trying to be nice.

"Really good actually." I decide to err on the side of caution and go with genuine interest on his part. "Alice is amazing at this sort of stuff. Remember graduation? I swear she's thought of everything."

"So you're enjoying yourself then?" This time it is Charlie's turn to be the skeptic.

"Most of the time," I laugh, "Alice is fun to be around even when she's torturing me with stationary and eyeliner."

"So you're not going to change your mind then?" he questions with a slight grin.

"No Dad," I continue to laugh. "I love him."

"I know you do Bells," he sighs in defeat. It's like my telephone calls with Seth. He can't help but ask even though he already knows the answer.

"Besides, the idea of being his wife is growing on me," I admit as a deep blush spreads across my face.

"Well that's good to hear," he says sounding relieved. "I was worried that he wanted this a lot more than you did."

"I think at first he did," I confess. "That's why I kept saying no."

"You're just both so young," he mutters quietly as he puts his fork down.

"I know Dad and trust me," I look directly at him so he can see my honestly, "this is what I want."

"You were always stubborn," he states bluntly.

"Gee, I wonder where I got that from?" His eyes meet mine and we both erupt with laugher. I'm filled with joy in this moment. The fact that I can have a normal conversation about my wedding with Charlie is a new development.

"_So..._"

Oh no. I can tell...I can feel it in my gut, my joy is about to come to an end.

"How old fashioned is Edward exactly?" he asks. His question is odd and slightly confusing. I'm not sure what he means by it and it doesn't help matters that he's avoiding my eyes at this point.

"What do you mean?"

"_Bella_," he sighs. Here it comes. "I'm too young to be a grandfather. I just need to know that kids aren't going to be in the near future."

Holy crow. Did my father just bring up children? Children with Edward? My mind is whirling a thousand miles a minute. What do I tell him? I obviously can't tell him the truth. I could see that going over like a lead balloon. _No sorry Dad, no kids because Edward is a vampire_. Definitely not. I need a plan B and fast. I decide that deflection is my best course of action.

"What do kids have to do with Edward being old fashioned?" I ask clearly avoiding the subject.

This time it's his face that turns red. "Well you know," he stutters, "some folks don't really believe in birth control and..."

"Okay, okay," I stammer, "I get the idea." That thought has honestly never occurred to me. Truth be told, Edward and I haven't really talked about kids. There's nothing to talk about. I'm human and he's a vampire. Kids don't really fit into the equation. I've come to accept that this would be one of the sacrifices that I would have to make to have him in my life forever.

"You didn't answer my question," Charlie states. Darn it. I hate it when he catches stuff like that. Apparently I got my keen skills of observation from him as well. I have no choice but to lie.

"Well Dad, I don't think kids will ever be in our future."

"Oh Bella," he sighs as a look of sadness crosses his face. His reactions never cease to amaze me. Maybe this is how Edward feels being locked out of my mind. "You're both young, you've got plenty of time to decide something like that."

"No Dad," I take in deep ragged breath. "That's not really what I meant. " The confusion on his face prompts me to continue my farce. "Edward was sick as a kid and even though he's okay now... well, he can't have kids." It's close enough to the truth that I don't feel too guilty about lying to him.

The look of sadness that was there a moment ago is replaced by a look that I can only describe as devastation. His eyes avert to his now fidgety hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that kiddo."

His reaction is shocking and painful all at once. I feel like I've just broken my father's heart. I never realised how much being a grandfather would have meant to him. I'm his only child, his only chance. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I move my hand to cover his.

"It's okay Dad," I reassure him. "I've known for a while. Besides, it doesn't mean you can't be a grandfather one day. Edward has had such a good experience with the Cullens; I imagine he would love to adopt."

"That's true," he says attempting to smile for my benefit. He squeezes my hand gently. "I bet you'd make a good mom one day Bella."

Tears spill down my cheeks as he finally looks me in the eye. In this moment I can't help but think about how much I'll miss him. "Thanks dad," I whisper.

"Now," he states loudly as he stands up to stretch his legs, "let me take care of these dishes."

"It's okay dad, they can wait until tomorrow." I give the bowls and plates a quick rinse before plopping them into the sink.

"I'm going to watch some TV before bed," he gestures toward the living room, "wanna join me?"

My mind is still occupied with our conversation and with thoughts of the children I will never have. I've known for quite some time that I could never have kids with Edward and I thought I was at peace with that. Suddenly I'm not so sure. I've never seriously considered having a child because I knew it wasn't an option. I have to wonder, if it was an option, would I want them?

Watching TV with my dad is not what I need right now. What I need is to talk to Edward, but that's not possible. I look up at my dad's face to see him smiling at me. I smile back at him. _No_...I decide as my mind changes instantly; a night with my dad is _exactly_ what I need.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Once again, my loss is your gain. My teacher is on vacation this week so class is cancelled. My exams are written and I'm caught up on all my work! So, as requested, here is chapter 9. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to review my story. Your responses and comments are greatly appreciated. They give me the unique ability to see my story from another perspective, so for that, I thank you all. Enjoy the chapter and please continue to leave your comments.

***

**La Lune: Chapter 9**

I'm vaguely aware of Edward's voice in the background. He's spent the last hour talking to me about my most recent choice in fiction literature. I know I should be listening, but I can't help it. In less than an hour a new and mysterious vampire visitor will be arriving. How could I possibly focus when...

"Bella are you even listening to me?" I turn my head slowly, preparing myself for what is most certainly an unimpressed look. I finally work up the nerve to look him in the eye and instead of frustration, I see his famous crooked grin. My mind goes blank and I'm lost in his gaze. His chiselled face, his beautiful eyes, his flawlessly messy hair...

"_Bella_"

"What," I mutter, before realising I've been caught admiring his perfection. "Sorry," I say, blushing deeply. Without fail, every time he looks at me I'm turned into a dazzled pile of mush. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well you definitely weren't thinking about Great Expectations." His voice is wrought with a mixutre of sympathy and curiosity. I know he's thinking about our upcoming guest as well, but without being able to look into my mind, he can't be certain that's what I'm dwelling on.

"No, I wasn't. I can't focus knowing that... what's his name again?"

"William"

"Right... William," I mumble with vague recollection, "... knowing that William is going to be here soon." I'm unable to hide the apprehension I feel as my voice cracks slightly at the last word.

"You have nothing to fear love," he says, attempting to soothe my fears. Something in his voice tells me that he honestly believes that. I wish I could believe it too.

"You guys keep saying that, but I can't help but worry a little. Can you blame me?" My mind flashes back to all of my other encounters with vampires – James, Laurent, Victoria, the Volturi... none of them went well.

"Well..." Edward drawls, unsure of what to say next.

"Come on Edward. We both know that I'm a magnet for danger. If I could find a way to drown in a puddle I would!"

"Well that much is true," he laughs. "Seriously Bella, I can't explain it, but I have a good feeling about _this_ particular visitor. This is going to be a positive experience – for both of us." He sounds so sure. Edward is usually the first to start worrying and the last to stop. I've gotten used to his overprotective nature, but this... well this is weird.

"I hope you're right," I mutter, still not completely convinced. I've trusted Edward with my life on countless occasions and I know he would never knowingly place in me in danger. If he thinks that this is going to be a good visit than I have to believe him.

"Should we get back to our discussion?" Edward asks. He, of course, has read the book a thousand times and has no need to talk about it. These talks of ours have become a bit of a trend. I read a new book and Edward questions me about every aspect of it. He is fascinated with my insights and opinions on the stories – even if he didn't enjoy them himself.

"Maybe another time," I mutter. "I don't feel like chatting about Pip and all of his expectations right now." Although I enjoyed the book, I know a conversation now won't do it justice. I like my literature conversations with Edward. There aren't many people in my life that I can have intelligent conversations about... well anything. Everyone I know who's 'read'Great Expectations has either skimmed the Cliffs Notes or watched Ethan Hawke on TV. Not quite the same thing. If only people from school could hear my thoughts, I laugh inwardly at myself. Sometimes I wish I was more like a normal teenager.

"Well, well," he muses, unaware of my internal tangent, "whatever should we do with our stolen time then?" His voice is low and deep, his grin mischievous. I know exactly where his mind is because mine's joined him there. Now that's more like it, I think, as my teenage enthusiasm bubbles out in a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he whispers as he tosses his copy of Great Expectations into the corner of his room. It lands on the floor with a thud, but this doesn't faze him. His gaze has captured me and the look in his eyes is unmistakable. His eyes are dark with desire... for me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?" I say continuing to laugh.

Without even noticing Edward has crawled his way up the bed. He's practically on top of me. His stare refuses to release me. Holy crow, he's determined.

"What does that mean?" he murmurs into my ear nibbling slightly on the soft lobe there. With a single touch my insides are on fire. My need for him is as strong as ever. Books, Dickens, William... everything is forgotten. There is no one else in this world, just him and I. But as much as I want him, as much as I'm willing to lose all control, I'm not quite done having my fun yet.

"Well you have to admit," I sigh, my voice thick with need, "you haven't exactly been yourself lately." It's amazing that I can maintain my focus with his lips on my neck. He kisses a familiar path up my throat. I arch my neck in response to his touch, giving him the access that we both crave.

"So what exactly have I been like?" he asks pulling away from me slightly. His eyebrow is raised in curiosity. He has no idea what I'm going to say and I love it.

"Well honestly..." I begin but I can't finish. Edward has continued his assault on my neck with new determination. My goodness this feels good. His hands have found their way to my waist. The coolness of his touch on the heat of my skin takes my breath away.

"Honestly what?" he chuckles apparently impressed with his ability to distract me. In an instant his lips are on mine. I have yet to get used to this – the passion and excitement our kisses have now. I groan deeply as his icy tongue slips into my mouth. Man he's good at this. Too good.

"What's gotten into you?" I chuckle attempting futilely to push him away. He backs away slightly, but the glint in his eye tells me that this is far from over.

"I thought you'd be happy about this." A stunning smile graces his face as he brings his hand to stroke my enflamed cheek. An errant hair has found its way onto my forehead and he gentles brushes it aside.

"Don't get me wrong, I am loving this side of you. I'm just not used to you acting like a horny teenager."

"Horny?" he exclaims. "That's not very lady-like my dear Bella."

"Geez Edward, welcome to the twenty-first century." His immediate laughter comforts me. I'm glad that he didn't take my comment too personally. "If we're going to be together for the rest of time you'll have to get used to my modern ways," I laugh continuing my jest. "I wear pants, shave my legs, use the word horny, and even swear sometimes."

"I see," he chuckles. I suddenly realise that he's used my little rant to his advantage. His hand has found its way under my shirt, his fingers trailing circles around each of my vertebrae.

"Can you handle it?" I whisper seductively.

"Oh yes my love," he replies, "I can _handle_ you." My stomach is doing flip flops as his other hand finds its way to my rear. I wind my hand into his hair and pull his lips down to meet mine. I slide my tongue over his lower lip causing him to moan loudly. I'm lost in this feeling and without any conscious effort my hips arch up to meet his. The heat in my belly moves south, gathering between my legs. Edward's hips grind into mine, pushing into the most sensitive part of my body. Every cell inside me is on fire as he thrusts into me once more.

I press harder into his lips, moaning as his tongue plunges into my mouth. My hands trace every inch of his hardened backside, exploring my new found terrain. I want to memorize every part of his perfect body – every muscle, every curve, and every line. I want to burn this moment into my memory forever.

I'm delighted to feel Edward's hands on my stomach, kneading the hot skin there. His touch causes my body to ache in desire. I know there is an end to this painful pleasure, but gratification is just out of reach. I'm as equally frustrated as I am turned on.

His lips leave mine and find a new home just under my ear, sucking the sensitive skin there. The pressure his mouth exerts is firm and I know it will leave a mark. This is no accident. Edward's touches are always certain and with purpose. He_ wants_ to mark me.

His hand has found its way to my breast, caressing it firmly. His touch walks a fine line between adoration and unbridled passion. He cups my soft mound, his thumb circling over my now taut nipple. Suddenly, in a daring new move, his hand slips under my bra, touching the sensitive skin that resides there. His icy touch sends shivers to every part of my body.

"Oh God," I murmur as my hips buck slightly in response. I want him more now than I ever have and denying it wouldn't help. Even without vampiric senses, there is no hiding my need from him.

"Enjoying this?" he chuckles, evidently impressed with himself. Two can play that game. I push my hips up into his, feeling his hardened excitement against my thigh. His body quivers in response as he moans into my ear. I can't believe I ever thought he didn't want me.

"No more than you," I whisper seductively into his ear. I slide my tongue down the chilled skin of his throat. My path is languid and deliberate, licking every part of his skin. I will never tire of the sweetness of his skin. I kiss my way down to the collar of his shirt. "This...is in my way." I unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt giving me access to more of his glorious body. I can't help myself. I alternate between kisses and slow licks as I work my way to his collar bone. I know it's not possible, but I swear he tastes even sweeter here.

I graze my teeth along his collar bone, nipping the skin there slightly. I know I can't hurt him, but I have to wonder if he felt that at all.

"_Bella_," he hisses. There is no doubt that he felt that. His free hand cups my chin, pulling me toward his awaiting lips. We kiss with all the passion we can muster. Our lips collide as the intensity of our kiss swells. My heart thumps wildly and my breathing escapes in pants. My shirt has ridden up, sitting just below my breasts. Edward's hands are roaming every inch of exposed skin. My mind is light years behind my body. We're losing control – fast. I know I have to stop this, but I don't know if I can. His touch... my God it feels so good.

I put my hands on his chest as I gently pull away from the most amazing kiss, the most amazing _everything_ of my life. My head leans towards his, our foreheads touching. My skin is slick with sweat, my breathing laboured. I feel like I just ran a marathon.

"Holy shit" he mutters, his breath as ragged as mine. It must have been good - I've never heard Edward swear before.

"I know." Closing my eyes I take in as deep a breath as I can manage. I can feel my heart rate decrease as I start to descend from my high.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever known," he whispers, cupping my cheek. "The most amazing woman I will _ever_ know."

I lift my head to look into his eyes and what I find there stuns me. His eyes are darkened with longing, but behind the passion is love. It's as if I can see my love for him reflected in his eyes. I can't imagine a single day of my life without him in it.

"I love you," I whisper as a single tear slips down my cheek. He wipes away my tear with his thumb and places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"As I love you," he says softly into my skin. I can feel his lips vibrate against my cheek as he growls quietly. "I guess we stopped ourselves just in time."

He lifts his body up slightly turning to face his bedroom door. "What can I do for your Alice?" He's trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the frustration in his voice.

"I'm not coming in," Alice states through the door, "but I thought you'd want to know that William is going to be here in five minutes. I'll see you downstairs."

"I guess we should go," I mutter. I don't want to untangle myself from his hold just yet, but it appears we have no choice. I try to move, but Edward is less than willing. I push him with all the force I can muster, but I still can't budge him.

"Edward," I scold him teasingly, "we have to go."

"We don't _have_ to go," he replies, kissing my neck softly. "The rest of the family can greet him." I arch my neck slightly in response to his kisses which are making their way up my neck. "We can meet him later," he states as he places a kiss on my chin.

"Use your head Edward. It would be rude not to be downstairs when he gets here."

His lips are on mine now, kissing me deeply. "I am using my head," he declares between kisses. Just before his lips can capture mine once again I place my hand over his mouth.

"I meant your _other_ head," I laugh sarcastically directing my gaze south to make my point.

"Fine, you win." Edward removes his arms from my waist and helps me to my feet alongside him.

"I don't consider this a win Edward. We don't really have another option. Trust me... I'd rather stay up here with you." I grab his hand and start heading toward the door.

"Wait a moment Bella," he insists, pulling me to a stop. I turn to face him and my eyes flicker downwards. I instantly realise why we've stopped as I see Edward adjusting himself, his arousal still evident.

"Hard to hide your desire?" I chuckle. I still can't get used to having this kind of effect on him, but I love that I do.

"Your desire is equally hard to hide," he states smugly, "from _me_." I'm confused and I know my face betrays that.

"I have all the senses of a vampire my love," he whispers, sliding his hand down my cheek. "Including smell." My jaw drops open as he winks at me.

"Oh.... no," I stutter as my face reddens. "You're not serious?" Humiliation washes over me as I duck my chin down to my chest. "You can _smell_ me?" I whisper barely loud enough for my ears to hear.

Edward's icy finger slides under my chin raising my gaze to meet his. "Please don't be embarrassed love." His voice sounds sincere but I can't bear to meet his eyes. "I love the way your body responds to me." My eyes snap up instantly meeting his.

"I don't doubt you do," I laugh attempting to hide my mortification, "but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing for me."

"These... reactions are new to us both. I imagine it will take some time for both of us to get used to them." I'm finally able to meet his eyes. There is nothing there but love and compassion.

"I guess you're right," I admit. I can't help the way my body reacts to him, as he can't help how his reacts to mine. My mind flashes back to our passionate embrace from minutes earlier and I smile. "If there is anything I could get used to... well, it's this."

Edward wraps his cool arms around me and holds me tightly. "I love you know you."

I sigh into this chest, allowing the hug to last just a few moments longer. "I love you too." I pull out of his arms and take his hand into mine. "Now let's go meet William."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Thank you again for everyone who reviewed my latest chapter. I know I took a long time to get this new one out to you folks and for that I apologize. My school work has piled up and I needed to spend the weekend working on it. I hope it was worth the wait. I do appreciate everyone who takes the time to let me know what they think. I will try and publish the next chapter sooner rather than later. Enjoy and keep on reviewing!

***

**La Lune: Chapter 10**

Heading down the staircase with Edward, my mind is on who I'm about to meet. Yet another vampire is entering my life. Other than the Cullens, none of them were pleasant additions. This one is a mystery, even to Edward. Although no one has said it, I know that all the Cullens are curious to know why William chooses to live alone. My experience with vampires is limited, but most of the other vegetarians I've heard of choose to live with others. They are small in number, isolated from most of their kind. It makes sense that they'd want to live in groups. So why does William wander the world with no one to share life with?

As we round the corner into the front room I can see the beautiful faces of the entire Cullen family. Seeing their perfection reminds me of how plain and simple I must look next to them. Emmett is the first to notice our entrance.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," he jokes, "been busy... _experimenting_?" I silently curse my human shortcomings as my face begins to turn red. Why oh why can't some things stay secret? Edward's arm is around me in an instant. His touch instantly provides me with the comfort he intended it to.

"Emmett." Carlisle's voice is curt and firm, his face lined with disappointment. His look is a reminder of things I would rather not be reminded of. I can still picture Emmett's face clearly, standing in Edward's doorway, interrupting what had been a very good afternoon.

"What?" he insists shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not the only one who's happy that Edward is finally giving _all_ his muscles a good workout." Alice and Rosaline's quiet giggles fill the room. Emmett is obviously the only one with the courage to say what everyone else is thinking. Before I even know it's happening, Jasper is desperately trying to hold back an enraged Edward. He's growling deeply and his eyes are dark black. It's times like these I remember how scary Edward can be.

"Emmett," Carlisle's voice booms, "that's enough!" He's place himself between Edward and Emmett. "I have made my wishes clear. Do I need to repeat them?"

"No," Emmett says, backing away. He knows a lost battle when he sees one. "Look" he states, walking toward Edward, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"That much is apparent," Edward growls. He's still fuming and Jasper is still holding him back. I don't think a simple, insincere apology, will do it.

"Edward," I whisper, placing my hand softly on his chest. "William will be here soon and you need to calm down." Edward's eyes refuse to meet mine. His jaw is tense with anger. Being as gentle as I can be, I use my hand to turn his face to meet mine. Finally, I can see his beautiful eyes. Their colour is becoming lighter. Good... he's starting to calm down. "Edward... please." The power of that little word – please – is astonishing. The stress drains from his body and Jasper is finally able to stop restraining him.

"Thanks Bella," Emmett laughs. I can feel frustration start to surface. As if he actually thinks I did that for him!

"As for you," I snarl, whipping my head around to meet Emmett's gaze. "This is the last time I bail you out. Next time, you're on your own. I doubt Edward will have any trouble keeping his promise."

"What promise?" Rosalie questions.

"Something about Emmett being the first vampire eunuch," I mutter.

"Nice," Jasper says, laughing out loud. His amusement lightens the mood immediately as everyone, but Emmett, joins in the fun. I'm glad to see a small smile break across Edward's face.

"Oh yeah... laugh it up," Emmett mumbles. "Just wait until it's your manhood on the line."

"Emmett, just drop it okay," Rosalie sighs, completely unimpressed with the entire episode.

"Thanks Rosalie," I explain, sending a warm smile her way. She is the last person I'd expect to come to our defence.

"Don't thank her Bella," Alice giggles. "All she cares about is keeping Emmett's so-called _manhood _intact." It's Rosalie's turn to growl as she sends a look of venom towards her sister.

"All right everyone, that's enough." Esme's melodic voice is heard for the first time since Edward and I came downstairs. "William will be here momentarily and I would very much like to introduce him to my family and not a bunch of squabbling children."

It's easy to forget that Esme is a mother when you look at her. She is only a few years older than most of the other Cullens, but her presence demands respect. Seeing all the Cullen children bow their heads in shame tells me one thing - what Esme demands, Esme gets.

"He's here," Alice interrupts, turning her attention to the front door. Seconds later, three clear knocks echo through the Cullen home. The sounds of his knocks send butterflies to my stomach. With all the excitement I have almost forgotten why we are all in the front room together in the first place.

Carlisle rises to his feet and straightens his suit jacket. The gesture is completely unnecessary as he, like the rest of the Cullens, looks flawless all the time. I'm instantly disappointed when I look down at my own appearance. My jeans are twisted, my shirt crumpled. My look is telling of my previous actions. Looking over at Edward causes a huff to leave my mouth.

"What's wrong?" he whispers.

"I look awful," I snort, attempting to smooth down my shirt with my hands.

"You look radiant as always," he insists, stopping my actions with his hands. His touch sends chills throughout my entire body. My eyes flutter shut as I take in the feeling of our contact. My brief moment of pleasure is cut short as I hear Carlisle's voice enter the front room.

"And this is my family," he states proudly gesturing to us all. I take this chance to examine the newcomer. Like every other vampire I've seen, he is stunning. His rich auburn hair is shoulder length, with a natural wave to it. His vegetarian eyes are striking, yet kind. He's older than Carlisle. He must have been in his late forties when he was changed. His age doesn't change his extraordinary appearance - in fact it graces him with a wisdom someone younger could never have.

"And this is my future daughter in-law, Bella." Carlisle's introduction pulls me out of my dazzled state. I blush as I meet William's eyes. His face says it all – I was staring at him and he knows it.

"It's nice to meet you," I state with conviction, trying to hide my embarrassment as I extend my hand in greeting. His hand feels like marble, cool and firm.

"The pleasure is all mine Bella," he says warmly, as his other hand wraps around mine. His voice has a distinctly British flair to it. I didn't realise he was from England. "I have heard much about you." Knowing he's just been with the Denali clan I can only imagine what they had to say about me.

"My friends in Denali have wonderful things to say about all of you. Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home."

"We are happy to have you," Carlisle responds. "It is not often that we have... welcome guests."

"Ain't it the truth," Emmett laughs heartily. While the others join in the hilarity, Edward looks unimpressed. I'm sure he's remembering all of our close calls with the past vampire '_guests_' we've had. Those are memories I would rather not have.

"You can relax Edward," Alice sighs. "Bella was perfectly fine then and she'll be fine now." Her reassurances are falling on deaf ears.

"A _positive _experience remember," I mutter under my breath. Edward smiles as he turns to face me. His exquisiteness captures me in entirety. My breath hitches in my throat and my pulse increases. I give my head a shake to rouse myself from my dazzled state. _Perfect timing Bella_.

"Does he always have this kind of effect on you?" William asks with a chuckle. For the third time today I am flush with humiliation.

"Why don't we have a seat in the living room where we can all be more comfortable." Carlisle suggests, gesturing us all to follow him.

"Yes let's do that," Esme agrees, walking alongside her husband. "We would all love to hear your stories William. I'm sure you have a great many to tell... if you wish."

"That would be lovely Esme. It seems we _all_ have tales to share."

***

Hours later, Edward, William, Carlisle, and I are still in the living room. The rest of the Cullens have dispersed themselves throughout the house. Most of the story telling had been on our part, and most of it had to do with me and the many problems that arose because of me. Come to think of it, William had said very little about himself.

"It seems your life here has become rather colourful since Bella entered it," William responds as Carlisle finishes telling him about our experiences with the Volturi.

"That much is true," Carlisle chuckles, glancing Edward's direction. "But my son wouldn't have it any other way." I can feel a gentle squeeze on my hand as Edward confirms his father's sentiment.

"I am surprised the Volturi let you go," William admits, directing his gaze towards me. I feel yet another squeeze, but I know the emotions behind this one are quite different.

"Well," I start to explain, "we did have to strike a deal with them."

"Not much of a deal if you ask me," Edward mumbles through clenched teeth.

"You know it's what I want too," I reply in an attempt to reassure him. I have to hope that one day he will be okay with my decision to become an immortal. I quickly shake off the feeling that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me. We have yet to discuss my change like two adults. Maybe it's time we did.

"We have given them our word that Bella will be turned," Carlisle explains to William.

"I see," William muses, "a decision that Bella is content with, but you are not Edward?"

"I understand the necessity of it," he explains, flashing me a remorseful look, "I just wish there was another way."

"The Volturi are so tiresome," William sighs, suddenly looking weary. "They insist on meddling in affairs that are none of their business. They are acting as if this situation is a novel one."

"Isn't it?" I ask in surprise. "I mean, vampires don't usually make a habit of hanging out with their food do they?"

William's fatigue is dissolved by the most magnificent smile I've seen him don since arriving. "I have traveled the world... many times over. Although it is not common, I have met others of our kind who have chosen a human lover."

I turn to look at Edward just in time to see his jaw fall in shock. Until this moment we thought our story was an original one – one of a kind. Our own twisted version of Romeo and Juliet – although I'm still banking on a happy ending.

"You honestly thought you were the only one Edward?" William questions, smirking slightly.

"I think we all did," Carlisle responds, recovering from the shock of the news before Edward or I can. "There are... _complications_ with relationships like theirs."

"That is true," William concedes, "but they are nothing that cannot be overcome. "

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," I point out, still in disbelief from William's revelation.

"You're very observant Bella," he smiles. "My first relationship, after I was changed, was with a human woman. It was many years ago, but I remember the experience vividly."

Edward remains oddly silent by my side. I'm starting to understand why he wants to hear my thoughts so badly. I would give anything to know what he's thinking right now. He turns slowly to face me with a wide grin.

"I think you and I should have a chat later Edward," William continues. "I could answer any questions that you may have."

Edward's continuing smile tells me that this was exactly what he was hoping for. If William has been in a relationship with a human before, who better to get advice from?

"I would appreciate all the help I could get. Although," Edward replies, brushing my cheek with his hand, "things are going better than either Bella or I had anticipated." He pulls me in for a quick hug as a flush rapidly spreads over my face. I know Edward loves my blush, but I really hate having every emotion I feel plastered across my face.

"Well I'm definitely not going to miss this when I'm a vampire," I note gesturing to my face. "That's for sure."

"I have met many people who have wished to become like us," William assures, "but I doubt their reasons are the same as yours. Most are drawn to the power and the promise of eternal life. Not the most admirable of motives."

"A life with Edward is all I want," I respond. I'm blushing again, but I don't care this time. "And I don't want to keep getting older than him either," I admit honestly. "I know this is what I want, so what's the point in waiting?" I can hear Edward sigh in response to my declaration.

"You don't wish for the same thing?" William questions, obviously confused by Edward's reaction.

"I _never_ want to be apart from Bella," he declares passionately. "I just wish that she didn't have to trade her soul for a life with me. It hardly seems a fair bargain." I'm not surprised by his answer, but I am disappointed. As much as the physical aspects of our relationship have been a success, so far, I have yet to convince Edward that he is not the monster that he thinks he is.

"You truly think there is no place in heaven for our kind?" William responds with a frown. Something in his expression tells me that he's thought about this subject before.

"Do you?" Edward exclaims. His response isn't in distain but in genuine curiosity. Perhaps he saw the same thing in William's face that I saw.

William shuffles in his seat slightly, uncrossing his legs. He takes a long, deep breath before speaking. "Before I was turned I was a priest in England. I lived in a time where religion was a devote way of life - not just for me, but for all the people in my village. The beliefs, like life, were simple. Everyone was descended from Adam and Eve, people had souls and other beings did not... well, you see where I'm heading with this."

William inhales deeply a second time before continuing with his tale. "After I was turned I had truly believed as you do Edward - that I was damned. But as an observer of the world, there is one thing that I have learned in my years. As our understanding of life expands, so must the beliefs that we govern our lives by. As a former priest, I have struggled with this question for decades."

"And what conclusion have you come to?" Carlisle asks. I'm practically on the edge of my seat, listening to every word that William is saying. As a practitioner of science and medicine, I can only imagine how fascinating this conversation must be for Carlisle.

"I don't want to use the word conclusion," William smiles. "The world continues to change. I will never say that this will be my final word on the subject. I know things now that I could never comprehend when I was a priest. I'm certain the next three hundred years will provide as many insights as the last did. My beliefs have evolved and will most likely continue to evolve."

Crossing his legs once again he turns to face Edward. "I can't tell you what to believe. Only you in your heart can know that. But I can tell you that life cannot be divided into those with a soul and those without a soul as simply as it once could." His hands come to rest on his chin, as if pondering what to say next.

"I have to believe," he continues, "that good people, immortal or not, have a place in heaven. I would like to think that when I'm finally unable to walk this fine earth that I will be going there myself."

"As a priest... you really think you have a soul?" Edward questions, "that you will go to heaven?"

"A _former_ priest," William laughs. "Of course I cannot be certain of what will happen to me after I die, but I can hope... and believe, that it will be a good thing."

"But we're already dead," Edward snaps in frustration.

"I see," William replies calmly. "And if you were alive, would you have a soul?"

"Yes of course," Edward responds. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Carlisle grinning, apparently seeing where this argument is heading.

William shifts his position to face Carlisle. "How would you define life Carlisle, medically speaking of course?"

"Life is characterized by the capacity for metabolism, growth, reaction to stimuli and reproduction," Carlisle rhymes from memory, "medically speaking."

"You see," Edward responds sanctimoniously, "we cannot reproduce or grow."

"Edward," Carlisle sighs, "reproduction is simply the ability produce new individuals of the same kind. You know this. You may not like the way in which we reproduce, but we still have the capacity."

"And growth does not have to mean physical growth," William adds to Carlisle's argument. "We have the capacity to grow, on intellectual and spiritual levels, just as humans do."

Edward is shaking his head side to side - he's not buying it. "Your argument is..."

"Is perfectly sound," I interrupt in frustration. "I love you Edward, but you can be so stubborn sometimes. You just refuse to see that you are a good person – a good soul."

His only response is to place his head in his hands. I take his lack of response as a good thing. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close to me. "Can't you see that I will have a good life with you, that you won't be damning me?"

Lifting his head slowly, his eyes finally meet mine. The emotions I see there are vast: frustration, love, confusion and even defeat. "I honestly don't know what to think," he whispers. "I didn't expect to be so well challenged."

"Maybe you need a challenge every now and again," I chuckle.

"I've had my fair share since you entered my life," he responds, cupping my cheek, "and my father is right... I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Edward, it's getting late. Perhaps it's time you took Bella home." Carlisle is right. As much as I would love to stay, I should be getting home before Charlie has a coronary.

"Will I see you tomorrow Bella?" William questions.

"You can count on it."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: Once again I send thanks to everyone who took the time to send me reviews. It's nice to know that people are actually reading what I'm writing. I am exam free (for the time being) and will hopefully have more time to devote to my favourite couple. I would have posted sooner, but the fanfiction website was being temperamental. Without further ado, I give you chapter 11!

***

**La Lune: Chapter 11**

"So?" I ask Edward as we walk towards the Volvo. I'm curious to know what he thinks of William and what he thinks of the conversation we just had.

"So what?" he grumbles opening the passenger side door for me. Even in a grouchy mood he never forgets to be a gentleman. I sigh deeply at his response. He can be so stubborn sometimes. I guess if I want answers I'm going to have to pull them out.

"William seems quite nice," I state, feigning indifference in the matter. I doubt he'll take the bait, but you can't blame a girl for trying.

"I suppose so," he mutters. I was wrong - he's not being stubborn, he's being juvenile. I've never seen Edward like this. For a man who was born a century ago, he's being pretty immature right now.

"Geez Edward," I snap, "what's your problem? He was polite, kind, and knowledgeable. Actually he sounds like someone else I know – although, I am noticing a childish streak in that person right now." I stare out the window expecting nothing but silence as a retort to my rant.

My expectations are confirmed as I watch the familiar scenery of my neighbourhood flash by in silence. A twinge of guilt floods over me. Edward is right; I am too forgiving for my own good. I wonder what someone would have to do for me to never absolve them. Of course, Edward is nowhere near that point now, but I can't help my curious nature.

The silence between us is palpable as we pull into my driveway. Charlie's truck is parked out front. He hasn't been spending as much time in Sekiu lately, even though they still haven't found the people behind the burglaries. The sheriff there convinced him, begrudgingly, to give up his quest for the bad guy.

Edward's stopped the car, but it's still running. Both of his hands are on the steering wheel and he's staring out the front window. He's not coming in and he doesn't want to talk – that much is clear. I can't tell what he's thinking or feeling. He's a blank slate - at least to me.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I mutter as I open the door. The internal light of the car shakes him out of his preoccupation. I catch his eyes for a moment before he returns his gaze to the window.

"Goodnight," he states dispassionately.

There's no point in trying to talk to him right now. His reactions are confusing. I can't tell if he's deep in thought, upset at me, or angry at himself. There is one thing that I do know for sure - I'm not finding out tonight. Placing one foot out of the car I turn to face him once more.

"You know Edward," I sigh in disappointment. "You can't _always_ be right." I step the rest of the way out of the car. Before closing the door I bend down slightly. "Goodnight," I say gently, shutting the door on this conversation.

As I reach the house I turn around just in time to see the Volvo leave my sight. I can't help but feel let down. A small part of me was hoping that he'd turn around, run into my arms, and apologize for his pigheadedness. I should have known better. The first step is admitting you're stubborn and I don't think Edward is there yet. I guess I'm spending the night alone.

As I walk into the house the smell of burnt soup hits me. I must be later than I thought if Charlie is attempting to cook for himself. I find him in the kitchen scrubbing my favourite pot – an obvious casualty in the dinner making process. He's muttering to himself as he scrubs. I can barely hear him but it sounds a lot like 'stupid, stupid, stupid'.

"Hey Dad," I say, as I place my coat and bag on one of the kitchen chairs. "Have an accident?"

"Oh hey Bells," he grumbles, concentrating on his task. "I didn't hear you come in."

"What happened with the soup?" I ask out of curiosity. Charlie may not be the best cook, but before I got here he had to fend for himself. If he didn't master the basics – like warming up soup – he would have starved to death years ago.

"I fell asleep on the couch," he states, while shaking his head in frustration. "Really stupid actually. Luckily the smell woke me up... could easily have turned into a fire."

It's not like him to let something like that happen. "Have a lot on your mind?" Charlie doesn't really like to talk, but it can't hurt to offer.

"Not really," he admits, "but I didn't sleep well last night...probably just tired." I'm relieved by his response. I'd rather him be tired than worried or upset about something.

"Have you eaten yet?" I ask, heading over to the cupboard. I'm in no mood to cook, but there might just be another can of soup we could split.

"Nope," he chuckles to himself. "I thought I should get this soaking as fast as I could. I know you like this pot."

"Good idea," I mumble, as I strain to reach the last can of soup in the cupboard. Just as I consider getting a chair to help me reach, I can see my dad's arm enter my field of vision and grab the can.

"How was your day?" he asks as he opens our future dinner.

"It was pretty good," I reply, thinking about the talk Edward, Carlisle, and I had with William this afternoon. Charlie doesn't need to know about my fight with Edward - that would improve his mood a little _too_ much for my liking. "The Cullen's have a house guest for the next few days. He just got there today."

"Is that why you missed dinner?" he asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yeah... sorry," I state apologetically. "He's been all over the world and he has some amazing stories. I guess we lost track of time."

"You're all grown up Bells," he says. "You're getting married soon. You don't need to apologize for being late." The mention of my upcoming nuptials brings just a slight frown to Charlie's face. This is a vast improvement from the all out distaste he's felt in the past.

"True," I state in agreement, "but I could and _should_ have called."

"No harm, no foul," Charlie responds as he hands me the pot, now full of soup. "Here, you better do it this time."

"You're probably right," I laugh as I turn the stove on.

"So does this guy have a name?" he asks. Charlie can never hide the police officer in him. Always looking for the truth and digging for more clues. I think it's his quest for answers that makes him so good at his job.

"William," I answer simply. I can tell by the look on his face that his inquisition isn't quite over yet.

"What does William do for a living?" he continues, his thirst for information not quite satiated.

"I'm not sure actually," I admit truthfully. "But I do know that he was a priest at some point." It's not the full truth, but it's also not a blatant lie. I've gotten used to walking a fine line whenever the subject of the Cullens comes up. I hate lying to Charlie. Instead I tell him just enough to satisfy his curiosity, but not enough to interest him too much.

"A priest huh?" he mumbles. "Now that's something you don't hear every day. Wonder why he left?"

"Not sure," I respond as I stir the soup slowly. "But if I find out I'll let you know. He's got a cool accent though... from England I think."

"That's nice," Charlie says with non-interest. Glancing over in his direction I can see that the local paper has captured his attention now. Good. This is just how I like Charlie - completely and utterly uninterested in vampires. It keeps me in the business of line walking and him alive.

Turning my attention to the soup, my mind wanders back to Edward and our last conversation. If Renee were here right now she'd remind me that all couples fight now and again. I'm sure she's right, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. It's not like Edward and I haven't had disagreements before today. Whenever the topic of Jacob comes up our opinions couldn't be further apart. This feels different somehow, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I don't think it's a simple as disagreeing with William. If that were the case he would have just said so. No... there is something more to this. I'm sure of it.

"Bella!" I snap my head around to meet my father's gaze. "I don't think the pot can handle another burnt can of soup," he exclaims, pointing to the stove. Looking down I can see the soup bubbling and sputtering violently.

"Geez," I say in shock, snatching the pot off the burner. I decide it's still salvageable after giving it a quick stir. "Sorry dad," I state in relief, "I must have been distracted. I think it's okay to eat though."

"You looked a million miles away," he points out. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm fine dad," I reassure him. "Really, I'm okay. I just have a lot of...ah... wedding stuff on my mind." Great Bella, real convincing.

"Okay, but don't overdo it. You don't want to burn out before the big day."

I quickly turn my attention back to the soup to hide the spreading smile on my face. It means a lot to me that Charlie is trying to accept my wedding... and my choice of groom. I'll never tell him so. He doesn't deal well with the mushy stuff.

"You know dad," I say as I spoon out dinner, "I think you're right. I am pretty tired and I could use a good night's sleep. I'm going to take my dinner upstairs and then head to bed."

"Sure thing Bells," he smiles, taking a warm bowl of soup from my hands. "Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime," I respond as I head out of the kitchen. "Oh and dad," I say turning to face him, "thanks."

"For what?" he asks, looking slightly bemused.

"The usual," I chuckle, "being a good dad and that kinda stuff." It is borderline mush, but it shouldn't set off any alarms. I continue to walk towards my bedroom. I don`t want him to feel like he has to respond.

"Bella," he calls before I`m out of sight. I turn around to see him smiling at me. "Anytime."

***

An hour later I'm starring at my ceiling, my belly full from my long ago devoured soup. I wasn't lying when I told Charlie I was tired, but try as I might, I just can't fall asleep. My mind is still on Edward and our disagreement. Was it even a real fight? I didn't do anything wrong... technically. I may have pushed William for answers a little, but so did Carlisle. Edward might not even be mad at me.

"Ugh," I groan at myself. If I'm not going to bed then I need a distraction. In my head I go through the short list of diversion options and opt for reading a book. Before settling in for the night I decide to get ready for bed. As I rummage through my dresser I realise that most of my normal pyjamas are in the laundry. All I've got left is a skimpy short and tank top duo Renee bought for me. I wouldn't usually wear something like this, but since Edward won't be showing up tonight, I decide it's better than going naked. Grabbing my toiletry bag and pyjamas I head for the bathroom.

I brush my hair and teeth in record time and quickly change into my night clothes. Taking a moment to look at myself in the mirror I can't help but chortle quietly. I have no idea why my mother would _want_ me to wear something like this. The shorts are barely long enough to classify as shorts and the tank top hugs me in _all_ the right places. No mother in their right mind would want their daughter to wear something like this. Then again, Renee is no ordinary mother... and she usually isn't in her right mind either.

I head back to my room and plunk myself onto my bed. After turning on my lamp, I grab my current fiction endeavour from the nightstand. Having finished Great Expectations, I chose a new book – Nineteen Eighty-Four. There's nothing like a good dose of Orwellian repression to bring me out of my foul mood. When I think about Winston Smith's life... well let's just say mine looks pretty darn good.

Just as I flip to the fifth chapter I hear a small tapping sound on my window. My heart flutters in my chest, knowing that it could only be one person. I set my book down gently and tip toe over to the window. The last thing I need is Charlie to hear someone coming into my room.

My thoughts are confirmed when I pull back the curtains and see Edward's face starring back at mine. His expression is hard to read. I can only guess that if he is still irritated, he wouldn't be here. I hope I'm right. Taking a deep breath I open my window as quietly as I possibly can.

"It's not like you to knock," I state, blocking his entrance into my room. If he really wanted to get in he could... but it's the gesture that counts.

"I thought a knock would be appropriate," he says, "considering the terms we left on." His statement leaves a hint of remorse hanging in the air.

"True enough," I retort. Taking a deep breath I stand aside. "You can come in."

Edward glides into my room with little to no effort. He turns around quickly to shut my window. I know he'll be quieter than I could ever be. Instead of turning back to face me he pauses starring out the window. "Bella," he whispers. He takes two deep breaths before continuing. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I wasn't angry at you, but at myself. You didn't..." he pauses as he turns to look at me. It's only as his breath hitches in his throat that I realise I'm wearing the 'Renee Special' instead of my usual t-shirt and sweats. "What are you wearing?" he mutters.

"No way," I state with authority, "no distractions mister. You were in the middle of begging for forgiveness remember?" My voice may sound confident, but the burning of my face most certainly betrays my discomfort. Why can't I just do laundry on a regular basis like a normal person?

"Right," he says, shaking his head, "I'm sorry." I take the opportunity to hide myself under the covers of my bed. I pat the spot beside me, gesturing Edward to join me. Taking another deep breath he settles on the bed, but avoids my gaze.

"What was up with you tonight?" I ask, desperately wanting to know what he's thinking. "You were so... un-Edwardly."

"That's an accurate description," he laughs, still looking away from me. Although I'm amazed he even showed up tonight, I'm still not sure he wants to talk to me. His internal struggle is written clearly all over his face.

Sliding my finger under his chin, I turn his face towards mine. "It's me Edward," I whisper softly, "you know you can talk to me... about anything."

I have my first glimmer of hope as a small smile cracks his icy exterior. "I know, it's just that it's difficult," he admits honestly. "First things first... I still need to apologize for my behaviour. Can you forgive me for my actions tonight?"

"On one condition," I respond, trying my best to keep my expression neutral. "I want to know _exactly_ what's bothering you."

"Agreed," he sighs, looking away for a moment.

"No secrets," I retort. I know he's hidden things from me in the past, arguing that it was for my own good. I don't want protection tonight. All I want is the truth.

"No secrets," he confirms, locking his eyes to mine. Watching him turn away from me to stare out my window makes me realise something. This is hard for him - harder than talking about sex and harder than talking about me becoming a vampire. As much as I'm dying to know what he's thinking, I don't want to push him.

"The conversation with William tonight," he starts, turning to face me once again, "well... it was difficult to hear."

"Because you disagree with him?"

"If only it were that simple," he exhales deeply, as a look of grief washes over his face.

"I don't understand," I admit. I had agreed with every word of William's argument. I believe, down to my very core, that each of the Cullens still has a soul - that they are good people. Edward fights me on this point with every chance he gets. There is no possible way that he could agree with William.

"It was always easier to believe that I was a monster," he whispers. "That I was just some evil thing that deserved nothing but misery. But then you stumbled into my life and I found happiness for the first time. Suddenly the lines blurred... things didn't make sense. If I were so evil, how could I deserve an angel like you?"

His words make my heart swell. The love I feel in this moment is so deep, so true, that there are no words to describe it. There is nothing I can say in response... everything would pale in comparison to this feeling.

Edward cups my face, wiping away the single tear that falls down my cheek. I stare deeply into his beautiful eyes – willing mine to tell him everything I can't say. Suddenly I'm pulled into a cool embrace. Silence surrounds us as we rock back and forth slowly.

Breaking away from his grasp slightly, I finally manage to open my mouth. "I still don't understand why William bothered you so much tonight."

He pulls away from me fully and starts playing with a strand of my hair. "I think I could have ignored my doubt. My uncertainty about good and evil, heaven and souls... until tonight that is." He pauses momentarily, taking in another deep breath as he twirls my hair between his fingers. "William's argument was... compelling."

My eyes open widely in disbelief. "You mean you _agree _with him?"

"As I said before," he sighs, "I'm honestly not sure. Part of me wants nothing more than to believe him...to believe you. And part of me is terrified at the prospect of it."

It's as if a light bulb suddenly illuminates in my head. My old science teacher in Arizona used to call it the '_ah-ha_' syndrome - a moment of clarity when you understand something perfectly for the first time.

"If you admit that you have a soul," I say with a soft voice, "then you don't have a reason for keeping me human anymore."

"You _are_ perceptive," he admits, smiling at me for the first time tonight. "But it's more than that. I never wanted you stay human... not really anyway. Deep down I've always known that I wanted you by my side for the rest of eternity. I hated myself for thinking that way, for selfishly wanting to take your humanity for my own person gratification."

"Even if it's what I want too?"

"I didn't want you to become a monster," he chokes, "but now... I don't know if that's what I am – what you will be." He averts his gaze from mine slightly and I know he would cry if he could. I can only imagine how difficult this realization is for him.

"I wish you would have told me," I admit, unable to hide my sadness. "I've spent all this time thinking that you didn't want me to be a vampire... that you didn't want me by your side."

"I know," he whispers, brushing an errant hair from my face. "I just wanted to..."

"Protect me?" I smile, finishing his thought for him. He has surprised me tonight, but his need to keep me safe will never shock me.

"You know me so well," he laughs. Looking into his eyes I can finally see happiness there. It's as if all the sorrow has been cleansed somehow.

"Not that well," I laugh, "or else I would have seen _this_ coming."

"I don't even think I saw this coming," he admits candidly. "But I'm glad I told you. I'm glad you finally know how I feel. It's as if a weight has been lifted."

"So does this mean you aren't going to fight me anymore? That you're okay with turning me?" I know the question is blunt, but that darn curious cat is insistent. I need to know that he wants this as much as I do.

"I'm not quite there yet," he responds, "but I will be."

"Good," I grin widely as I pull him into a hug. I can feel his icy hands explore the skin of my exposed back.

"Now," he whispers into my hair, "about this outfit."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters, settings and original plots are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with this story. No copyright infringement in intended.

Summary: This story begins after the conclusion of Eclipse. Newly engaged, Bella and Edward explore the physical and romantic boundaries of their relationship.

A/N: I know it's short, but it's oh so sweet. Enjoy!

***

**La Lune: Chapter 12**

Darn Edward and his photographic memory. I was hoping that by hiding under the covers my scandalous outfit would be lost...in the distant past somewhere. I couldn't be more wrong. Edward's staring at me, probably due to my noticeably lengthy pause. I've got to say something and fast.

"I don't quite see what's so exciting about my pyjamas," I mutter as I lie through my teeth. I try to look anywhere but directly at him. He knows me too well and if he catches my eye I'm done for. In this moment I don't know whether to thank my mother or kill her next time I see her.

"You can't wear something like this and not expect me to notice," he says with a sly grin. He's not buying my lie - not that I blame it. It wasn't a very good one. I can feel him watching at me, taking in every inch of my exposed flesh. '_You must avoid eye contact'_, I think to myself_._ With vampiric speed he's behind me, his mouth just centimetres from my neck. My mind is whirling as he breathes in my scent deeply.

"Of course I can," I stammer, "besides, you weren't supposed to be here tonight. How was I supposed to know that you would come to your senses in record time?" I'm rambling - he knows it and I know it. His body is hovering next to mine, so close, but not quite touching my inflamed skin. My heart is thumping in my chest, my breathing erratic. I can feel a cool bead of sweat dripping down my chest. Every nerve in my body is on fire, reacting to the electric force between us. Without a single touch, without a single word, he has me trembling with desire.

"My senses," he whispers against the warmth of my skin, "are working perfectly". Desire coils deep within my belly causing my eyes to roll back in my head. Without conscience thought my head tilts to the side. It's the slightest of movements, but it's enough. Edward swoops in, breathing in my aroma yet again. "God you smell good." His moan laced with the same need I feel in this very moment. His longing for me sends the most pleasant chill down my entire spine. I shiver in response and my nipples harden instantly. Thank heavens Edward is poised behind me. The current state of my body would make it impossible to hide my longing for him.

I catch the slightest hint of my shampoo as Edward sweeps my hair off my back and over my shoulder. My tank top plunges to the middle of my back. The thin spaghetti straps meet at a tied bow on my shoulders. I don't think Edward has ever seen this much of my skin before. Heck, he's never seen this much of my body before. I'm usually hiding under jeans and a cotton shirt. Feelings of inadequacy creep ever so slightly into my mind. What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if he doesn't find me attractive now that he's seen so much of me?

My thoughts are stopped immediately in their tracks as I feel a single finger run up and down my spine, circling each individual vertebra. The movements are slow and seductive. I let out an almost silent moan as my breath leaves my body in a shudder. Another human couldn't have heard me, but Edward is no mere mortal.

The path of his meandering finger heads up my back, sliding over my right shoulder and down my arm. His agonizingly soft touch sends the coiling desire in my belly south, to my very core. Every hair on my arm is standing on end. Every single nerve in my body is standing at attention in response to this simple gesture – a simple act made by one single solitary finger.

The wandering finger continues its voyage, heading back up my arm, pausing at my shoulder. I look to the right, only a little, to see Edward very slowly and deliberately untie the tiny bow that rests there. Each strap falls - one down my back and the other over my chest. It is taking every ounce of effort I have to continue breathing. Passing out during the most erotic moment in my life would not be a good thing.

If Edward's excited by the exposure of more skin, he's not showing it. His movements continue, as languidly as before - up and over my left shoulder. In exquisite torture he marks a trail of molten fire down my limb. Stopping at my wrist, he tenderly lifts it to his face breathing in my scent for the third time tonight.

My eyes flutter shut as I feel the second strap fall to either side of my now impassioned body. The desire I feel is becoming almost unbearable. Trending the fine line between pain and ethereal pleasure, it begs to be freed. Snaking a single arm around my waist he draws my body closer to his. His icy lips descend upon my back mimicking the course of his finger. His tongue sweeps across my skin, tasting every square centimetre of my skin.

"Oh God," I moan deeply in passion. My breathing is becoming increasingly irregular. I hadn't meant for that moan to leave my lips, but my control is slipping. Every sense in my body in tuned to Edward. I can feel every kiss and every touch with perfect clarity. His lips leave the skin of my shoulders and begin the exploration of my neck.

"You taste," he whispers, slowly licking the skin there, "just as good as you smell." He pulls the lobe of my ear into his mouth, sucking ever so gently. "Maybe even better." The need in his voice causes me to spring into action. Twisting my head over my shoulder I entwine my hand into his hair, bringing his mouth to meet mine. My heart thumps wildly in my chest as our lips collide fervently. My heart is like a caged animal, pleading to be let loose upon the world. The sweetness of his breath overwhelms me as his tongue sweeps into my awaiting mouth. As our tongues meet, both his hands round my body, cupping my breasts firmly.

His passionate groans reverberate through my body sending another chill up my sensitive spine. Pulling away from the kiss Edward spins me around so I can face him. Our eyes meet for the first time since our passionate interlude began. Gliding a single finger down my rosy cheek, he kisses me softly. His hand continues south along the sides of my body. Slipping his hand under my shirt, he slides it along my skin, exposing my stomach.

Edward brings his other hand to my skin, dragging the hem of my shirt even further north. Pausing briefly, he bends forward to kiss me again. "May I?" he asks. My breath hitches in my throat. My voice fails me, as I'm muted with desire. All I can do is nod quickly in response. Leaning in once more, he brings his mouth to meet mine. I can feel all the love he has for me through this kiss as his lips press into mine more firmly. He stops our kiss for only a moment - his eyes never leaving mine, as he lifts my top over my head.

Suddenly I'm plagued with shyness. Breaking eye contact I duck my chin and wrap my arms around my chest. My feelings are confusing... conflicted. I trust him with my life, but at the same time I feel vulnerable. Sliding a chilled finger under my chin, he brings my gaze back to his comforting eyes.

"Bella, there is no need to hide," he reassures me. "You are the most stunning creature I will ever lay my eyes on." The honesty in his words causes my arms to drop by my sides. In an act of sheer bravery I bring my hands to his chest. I drag them down slowly, feeling the strength and suppleness of every muscle. Stopping at the hem of his shirt I bring my gaze to his.

"You know," I whisper seductively, "I would feel better if we were on more even terms." A sly grin spreads across his beautiful face and before he can even agreed, I begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"You are a vixen," he whispers as he brings his mouth to my neck. I fumble with the next button as his kisses detour me from my task.

"Stop that," I giggle as I resume my mission.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I distracting you?"

"Yes," I say with resolve as I bring capture his mouth with mine. Finally reaching my destination I undo the last button and slip his shirt over his shoulders. I glide my hands over his chest yet again, exploring my newfound territory. His body is perfectly sculpted, like a Greek god of the ancient past. Every muscle and every line is flawless.

As our kiss deepens, his arms wrap around my body drawing us closer. The feel of our skin touching so intimately is like heaven. We both moan intensely, lost in the emotion of the moment. The spiralling heat of yearning in my body builds to new heights. I shift my hips attempting to alleviate the discomfort, but this action only serves to heighten the sensation.

Edward's hands slither down to my backside. Gripping me firmly he drags me into his lap, my legs wrapped around his body. A sheen of sweat covers my body as I realise how close we are to each other. With only the tiniest of moves, Edward's hips meet mine. His hardened arousal hits just the right spot and I am seeing stars. We groan in unison as he grinds his body into mine yet again. My body is throbbing in a pleasure I've never known.

As he presses his body into mine I meet his hips with full force. It takes only seconds before we find the perfect pace. Over and over our bodies clash into each other, with nothing but desire governing our thoughts. Neither of us have any semblance of control left.

Edward pulls away from me abruptly. Resting his forehead against mine, his eyes flutter shut. "We have to stop," he whispers as he attempts to steady his feral breaths. My body is slick with sweat and my pulse feels like fire in my veins. I take a few deep breaths before I attempt to speak.

"You're right," I mumble bringing the heat of my small hand to his cool face. We stay this way for few minutes, focusing on nothing but the air that fills our lungs.

Finally my heart rate starts to slow and my thoughts clear. I smile to myself as Edward pulls me into a hug.

"That was..." he mutters, running his hand through my untamed hair.

"Yeah..." I sigh in response knowing exactly what he means. It's impossible to imagine this experiment getting any better. I'm hoping that history sets a precedent for the future.

"I'm sorry I lost control," he says as he pulls out of our embrace. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he doesn't feel that badly about it.

"_Please_ don't apologize for that. Besides, we stopped it before we _actually_ lost control. Considering what was happening... well let's just say it was a miracle."

"You can say that again," he laughs sliding off my bed to grab our discarded shirts from the floor. "Where in the world did you get this anyway?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, handing my tank top back to me.

"Renee got it for me for one of my birthdays," I mutter, slipping my shirt over my head. Grabbing both straps I start to tie by shirt back into one piece.

"I'll have to thank her next time I see her," he chuckles. He settles in beside me and begins tying the other side of my shirt. We lie down on the bed, my back to his chest. His strong arms envelop me in a comforting embrace.

There is no need for words between us as we hold each other in silence. The stillness doesn't last as the inevitable doubt and insecurities start to enter my mind.

"Was that... difficult for you?" I ask with genuine curiosity. As much as I enjoyed it, I don't want to cause Edward any pain.

"Not as hard as I thought it would be," he admits honestly. "I think the most difficult part was stopping. You are too desirable for your own good."

"I'll wear a paper bag to bed next time." I can feel his laugher as it shakes my body. I snuggle into his chest and his arms tighten around me just slightly in response. My eyes begin to grow heavy with fatigue. I glance over to the clock on my night stand to find it's already past one in the morning. Each blink gets progressively longer as I let sleep start to take over.

"Bella," Edward whispers, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah," I respond while stifling a yawn.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring about me...and for allowing me to set the pace. You have been wonderful throughout this experience and it means a great deal to me."

I bring my hand to his cheek as I turn to face him. "I love you," I whisper as I place a gentle kiss on his nose.

I sink back into my pillow and allow my eyes to shut completely. I can feel Edward kiss me tenderly on the top of my head.

"As I love you," Edward sighs into my hair. The last thing I hear are the sweet sounds of my lullaby.


End file.
